A Beautiful Surprise
by BessnHenryMcCord
Summary: When Elizabeth comes back from Iran, can she go right back to life as normal? Or will life as she knew it be changed forever? (First Madam Secretary fanfiction...really bad description) LOVE ELIZABETH AND HENRY!
1. Chapter 1 - The Pain

Chapter One ~ The Pain

The thought of admitting that Iran had changed her was too scary. The image of that little boy hiding behind a chair, reaching for his dead father was going to stick with her forever. It made her sick to her stomach. She wanted so badly to protect him. Or atleast shield him from seeing his father murdered in his living room. Instead she vowed to protect her own children.

The ambulance ride to the hospital seemed to be taking forever. She was left with her mind racing. Thoughts about all the fighting she was having with Henry. All the yelling she was doing at her staff. Thoughts of ways she could make it up and apologize to Henry. With everything that was going on already, she was now having a heart attack. She was too young to have one. Had she worked herself up so much? She saved the world from war with Iran. How was she going to protect her children now?

She felt the ambulance back up to the doors of the emergency room and she pulled the oxygen mask down her face. It felt like it was suffocating her.

"Ma'am you must keep it on!" the EMT stated firmly. He reached over and pulled it back on her face.

She turned her head to Frank and closed her eyes. He was literally worried about her. When they stopped, the EMTs quickly pulled her out of the ambulance. The Cardiologist was waiting for them outside. Her security team made a big circle around her and the medical personnel.

"Madam Secretary, I am Dr. Travkin. We are going to take good care of you." He said as he walked along as the EMTs pushed her through the hospital.

"Forty-six year old female, complaining of chest pains, shortness of breath. Sinus Tach, EKG done in the bus. Hypertension, two liters of oxygen." Stated one of the EMTs.

Henry came racing down the hall, glad he had caught up with them. He ran quickly to Elizabeth's side and grabbed her hand. "Baby, I'm here!" He whispered to her as he rubbed circles on her shoulder.

They wheeled her into a private room as three nurses came in after them. Frank and the other guards stood outside her room. All the nurses and EMTs helped pull her off the gurney and onto the hospital bed. One nurse logged into the computer to document as another helped her take her blouse off and put on a hospital gown. The nurse connected her to the monitor and took another EKG. Henry wanted to be right by her side but didn't want to get in the way. Elizabeth laid her head back as far as she could. It helped her breath. The third nurse retrieved some blood for labs. Once they were done all their assessments, they left Elizabeth to rest.

Once they left, Henry went to sit on the bed next to her. He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. She didn't feel so claustrophobic since they took the mask off and switched to a nasal cannula. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Tears started streaming down her cheeks. He could see the fear in her eyes. Henry quickly moved to lay down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her as she nestled herself into him. He wanted to take her fears and pain away.

Lightly placing kisses on her forehead, "Baby, I'm right here…you're going to be okay," he whispered.

She slowly closed her eyes, and for the first time she was able to keep them closed. He listened as her breathing slowed down. She was letting herself let go and relax.

* * *

Stevie was sitting in her French literature class when her phone vibrated on her desk. She looked down at it surprised to see a text from her dad. She typed in her password and opened the text:

 _(Mom is being taken to the hospital)_

Stevie quickly packed up her books and left her lecture. She wanted to quickly get to the hospital. She arrived to the hospital in record time. She had kind of wished that her Dad had sent her Mom's security to come pick her up. She walked up to the person at the front desk and asked for directions to her mother's room. As she quickly walked down the hall she spotted Frank.

"Frank is she okay?"

"I don't know. Your dad is in there with her." Frank responded opening the door to her mother's hospital room for her.

Stevie walked in her room as quiet as possible noticing that the lights were off. She saw her father on the bed holding her mother. She walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Henry looked up at her. He gave her a nod to the door. He slowly pulled away from Elizabeth and covered her up. He took his daughter's hand as they walked outside of her room.

"Sweetheart, you didn't have to come. Weren't you in class?"

"Yes, but I needed to know that Mom was okay!" Stevie said hugging her father.

"They are testing her to see if she had a heart attack." Henry said still holding onto his daughter.

"Oh..my..God" Stevie gasped. "But Mom's too young! Why did she have to go to Iran? If she hadn't gone…"

Henry just pulled her in closer, running his hand down her hair, "Shhh. Your Mom is going to be just fine. I promise!"

* * *

Daisy pulled out her iPad and started searching the news and twitter. She wanted to know if there was anything in the news yet about the Secretary going to the hospital. She gave a big sigh of relief when she didn't find anything.

"How are we going to put this news out there now? The doctor said she was in good health just exhausted." Daisy asked.

Matt and Nadine just looked at each other.

"Madam Secretary, went to get checked out. She is just fine but tired." Matt responded.

"She can't be tired. She needs to do Face the Nation! She should have done it already." Daisy stated.

"Well she hasn't done it yet. You have to find some other way to spin this story. In the meantime we have to figure out a way to lighten her work schedule load." Nadine said pulling out her schedule book. "I have some meeting that I can postpone."

"I think we should find a way to give her a couple days. Or only schedule her for the meeting that must happen now. She really does need to slow down. With everything that happened in Iran, I am surprised that she has been going full steam ahead." Blake said as he was typing email responses on the computer.

* * *

"Stevie, after you have seen your mother, can you please go home and meet Ally and Jason. I am going to stay here at the hospital. Don't tell them anything yet, okay?" Henry said grabbing a cup of coffee from the family lounge.

"Do you think they will keep her here for a couple days?" Stevie asked taking a cup of coffee from her father.

"I don't know. I am hoping that the doctor will come back soon and tell us what's going on."

Henry and Stevie walked slowly back to Elizabeth's room. They walked back into the room quietly. Henry sat his coffee down on the table and went back to lay himself next to his wife. She lightly stirred. Stevie went to lay a light kiss on her mother's head before heading for home. Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes to look at her daughter.

Stevie bent down and whispered, "Get better Mom, I love you! I'll see you later. " After giving her mother another kiss, she left the room.

Elizabeth turned back towards Henry and just stared at him. The fear in her eyes earlier coming back once again. Henry kissed her sweetly on the lips. Something to distract her from the memories that were about to come back. Just then the doctor walked in. They both turned toward the door. She pulled herself up further up in the bed. Henry got out of bed.

"Well I have the results from your tests. You did not have a heart attack." The doctor stated.

"Do we know what she had?" Henry asked relieved and also worried about what really brought her to the hospital.

"You had a panic attack. With everything I see in the news, you have been going full steam ahead. You need to slow down a lot. But I did find out something else." The doctor watched both of their faces before announcing what he found.


	2. Chapter 2 - Yes We Can

A/N: I want to thank thepuppiesinpink for helping me talk through this chapter. And especially for helping me get it started. My next chapter, I was thinking to do a lot of smut. Thank you so much for the reviews. I was so happy to see the love. Your suggestions and comments are always welcome.

Chapter Two ~ Yes We Can

"Eight weeks." Dr. Tracking said.

Henry and Elizabeth just starred at each other. Completely frozen. Not knowing what to say. Was it all a dream? Was she going to wake up and get told something different? Life as she knew it was going to change for forever.

Work. What was she going to do? Was she going to be able to slow down some? She had only been in the job for a couple of months and it didn't look like it was going to get any easier. It wasn't like the CIA. She wasn't just sitting at a desk solving problems. There were no analyzing people. Her job was sometimes fast pace. Sometimes constantly on a plane. She had meetings at random times and at all godly hours. She no longer slept a full night. And now she was going to have to. Her health depended on it.

How was she going to tell Russell and Dalton? Better yet, how was she going to tell the staff? More importantly her children. She didn't want anyone to watch her extra close.

She watched Henry's face as he went into his own thoughts. How did he think or feel about this? It was going to change his life as much as hers. The night they shared before she left for Iran come quickly flooding back.

 _"What else do you thing we need to cover?" Elizabeth asked biting her lower lip before turning away from him._

 _That got him every time. She was so sexy when she bit her lower lip. He couldn't resist her. And secretly she knew. He slowly pulled her down on the bed and laid himself half on top of her. He looked down at her with love and a little fear in his eyes. He didn't want her to go. But he knew he wouldn't be able to stop her. When Elizabeth Adams McCord puts her mind to something, nothing could stand in her way. Not even her husband. He promised to make this night last. To make her world stand still. To show her how much he loved her and demanded that she come back from Iran._

 _He bent down and captured her lips oh so lightly. He pulled away and looked at her once again. "This is our last night," he whispered before bending back down and capturing her lips once more. He kissed her lightly. The lightest touch still sent sparks between them._

 _"Computer passwords?" Elizabeth asked against his lips._

 _"Oh...that's...so hot" Henry whispered between kisses._

 _Henry closed what was left of the gap between them with a vigorous, passionate kiss. There was going to be no more talking. All he wanted was to show her that she was the only woman for him. That she was never going to be replaced. That even after twenty-five years of marriage and two years of courtship, she was still and always will be the love of his life._

 _They intertwined their fingers as their passionate kiss turned into desire for skin contact._

"Honey?" Elizabeth said placing a hand on his shoulder and pulling him from his daydream. Henry looked at her and then at the doctor.

"I have your discharge papers and your medicine. I just want to take a look at your stitches. Then you are welcome to get dressed. If you have any questions or concerns, please follow-up with your doctor." Dr. Travkin said as he handed her her discharge papers.

Henry got off the bed and went to sit in the chair. Elizabeth signed the papers. She turned herself so the doctor could see her stitches. He lightly touched around them to check for any extra puffiness or oozing.

"Does this hurt?" He asked.

"No," she said as she shook her head.

"Good, I would make an appointment for the end of the week to get them taken out. Make sure you clean really good around it. You shouldn't have too big of a scar if any." He stated as he lowered her gown and pulled off his gloves. "Take care of yourself Madam Secretary."

Just as he left the room, Elizabeth got up and changed back into her blouse. Henry want over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Let's go home." Henry said kissing her gently.

* * *

"I just got a text from the secretary. She is taking a couple of days off and unless World War 3 is about to happen, to not disturb her." Nadine said walking into the office right next to hers.

Daisy and Matt looked up from their computers surprised. The Secretary taking time off? Was something wrong? Did the doctor tell her something other then she was tired?

"Hey, Elizabeth is taking a few days off?" Blake questioned as he joined the rest of the team.

"Yeah, we heard," Daisy and Matt said in unison.

"What do we do now?" Blake asked.

"We cancel everything that we can and the ones that are important, we take care of it." Nadine said as she walked back to her own office.

* * *

Henry opened the door and helped Elizabeth into the house. He knew she was still tired. They had given her extra fluids to compensate for her dehydration. Allison and Jason came running down the steps to great their parents as Stevie came from the kitchen. Each one of them went to hug their mother. They hugged her lightly.

"Mom, are you okay? Stevie told us you were in the hospital." Allison asked with worry in her eyes.

Elizabeth pulled her youngest daughter into her arms once again, "Noodle, I am fine. Perfectly healthy." She kissed her daughters' hair and squeezed her extra tightly. She didn't want to tell them yet what the results were until she had a chance to talk to Henry.

Jason was skeptical but didn't want to push the subject.

"Mom, I made some spaghetti figuring that was light enough for you. Why don't I come bring you a bowl in bed." Stevie said half way to the kitchen.

"Thanks sweetheart! Can you bring me one too?" Henry said grabbing Bess's hand pulling her towards the stairs. "Mom and I are going to take a nap. You guys going to be okay?"

"Yes," All three children said at once.

Henry and Elizabeth walked into their bedrooms hand in hand. She was eager to know what Henry thought about the news. She couldn't wait any more. She went to quickly change into her pjs and settled herself in the center of the bed. Henry followed along. He met her in bed and wrapped his arms around her. They looked at each other, trying to read the others thoughts. Stevie came in with two bowls and sat them on the nightstand. She quickly left them to themselves closing the door on her way out.

"Are you ready to talk about this?" Henry asked kissing her lightly.

"Yes…no…how do you feel about it?" Elizabeth asked looking down at her hands. Their lives were so wrapped up with work and their two teenage and one adult child. He was teaching, working for the DIA and trying to finish writing a book. Her plate was just as full. She constantly felt bad for not spending more time with her children. Well once she had to slow down at work, she will have more time to spend with her children.

"Honey, I love you. This is not bad news. We're just going to have another baby." Henry said with a smile. "It just means we have to adjust out lives."

"I am to old…how did this…I mean…I'm pregnant!" She finally said the words. Tears started streaming down her cheeks. It didn't seem real when the doctor told her. But now that she said it, the reality finally set in. She was pregnant. They were going to have another child. They had only planned to have three. But now they were going to have to start all over again. One adult, two teenagers and a baby. Her breathing became rapid.

Henry leaned in and captured her lips. She parted her lips and he took that as a clue to deepen the kiss. She placed her hand on his neck as she pulled him closer. Everytime he kissed her, all thoughts and worries went away.

"I love you," Bess whispered against his lips. "We can do this right?"

"Yes sweetheart! We can do this! I love you so much!" Henry said before kissing her and taking her mind off of everything.


	3. Chapter 3 - I Love You

A/N: Thank you to everyone who comment on my last two chapters! I love hearing about how much you love this story so far! I am to say a special thank you to Thepuppiesinpink for editing my chapter. I had this chapter written back on Friday but didn't really like it. So after many many hours of editing, I think I am finally happy with it. Love reading your comments! Next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it. Any suggestions on what you would like to see in this story, please let me know. What did you think of the season finale?

Chapter Three – I love you

It was only eight and the house was quiet. The kids were downstairs in the kitchen doing homework. They wanted to make sure not to disturb their parents. Elizabeth and Henry laid in their bed wrapped up in each other. She was glad to be in her own bed. He could see the pregnancy glow now. After three pregnancies, he probably should have recognized it before now.

The moonlight glowing through their window played shadows on her face. She was absolutely beautiful. He rested his hand on her stomach. God's amazing blessing was growing inside her. A beautiful miracle. The worry about chasing around a toddler at his age was playing like a record in his mind. He'd be going into his 70s by the time this child was in high school. That freaked him out to no end. But on the other hand, people had been raising kids well into their old age. They could do it too.

Worry about being pregnant at her age was running through her head. This pregnancy was going to be high risk. Was she going to be able to carry this baby to term? Was she going to be able to have a natural birth? Was she going to be put on bed rest? This couldn't be as bad as she was thinking. She had carried three beautiful babies to term. Even with all the crazy hormones, back pain and driving Henry mad, their three angels turned about perfect. Even with all the questions and worries she had, she thanked God for this wonderful blessing.

"Babe, you're so beautiful!" Henry said rubbing circles on her stomach.

"I feel fat already," Elizabeth said playfully with a laugh.

"You're not fat! You're beautiful!" Henry kissed her lightly. He pulled her shirt up and laid kisses on her stomach.

"But am I hot?" Now she was teasing him.

"Very…very hot." Henry whispered hovering over her lips. His warm breath tickling her nose.

Elizabeth put her hand on his chest and smiled devilishly at him. Two can play this game. "No more sex after this baby!"

He was so drawn in by her lips, it took him a second to realize what she had said. "Wait...what?" Henry said propping up on his elbow.

"That's how we got here." She said teasing him. "Honey, we have five more months to have sex." She placed a hand on his chest as she kissed him lightly.

"Well, I guess now counts as a time," He whispered against her lips.

She moved her hand from his chest to his neck. He kissed her with longing. He couldn't keep his hands off of her. Her tongue graced across his lips asking for permission. He let her in as their tongues started dancing. It had been almost two weeks since they had sex. It was the longest they had gone in a while without some form of intimacy. He let his hand roam along her body, making sure to run over ever curve. She was so familiar to him. She was home. He moved from her lips down to her neck with kisses. She couldn't help but run her fingers through his hair. As his hand went down her side, he ran over her stitches.

"Mmm..." She moaned not in pleasure. She quickly pushed at his shoulders as the picture of Fred lying on top of her came rushing back. She tried to wiggle out from under Fred.

"Baby...Elizabeth!" Henry said face scrunched up in terror, rubbing her shoulder trying to snap her out of it. He made a mental note to stay away from that area on her back. That her scar was going to trigger a flash back.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and the panic attack was in full bloom. She turned her head away from him as her breathing increased.

"Shh..." Henry said against her hair trying to hold her.

Her breathing was quick and very shallow. She could feel all of Fred's weight laying on her chest. She quickly sat up moving out of his embrace. The feeling like she couldn't catch her breath was terrifying her. She put her hands to her stomach hoping the baby would pull her out. Henry quickly sat up and wrapped her up in his arms. He nestled his head into her shoulder. He felt so guilty for putting her in this state.

The thoughts of their in-born, beautiful child and Henry's loving arms around her slowly pulled her out. She felt awful for letting what was a beautiful moment turn into panic.

"I'm sorry," Bess whispered so softly he almost didn't hear her. She lightly turned her body away from him.

"Honey." Henry said lovingly. He lightly turned her towards him. "There is nothing to be sorry about. I am sorry." His heart broke for causing her into pain. He kissed her lightly as tears started running down her cheeks. This was something he was going to have to be patient with her.

She desperately wanted these panic attacks to stop. It couldn't be good for the baby. Plus, she wanted her life back. She wanted to be able to let her husband put his hands on her scar without flashing back to Iran. She curled herself into him like she was a little girl. He tightened his arms around her as he pulled her down on the bed. She laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Her breathing echoed his. She didn't feel like the strong women that she really was.

"I...love...you," She said squeezing her eyes closed as tight as possible.

Henry held her tightly as he heard the question in her voice. Did she really question his love? The last time she had questioned her own strength or his love was when Conrad offered her the station chef position in Iraq.

 _The kids were young, especially Allison and Jason. Conrad had offered her a wonderful position. But she also felt obligated to take it. Now she had to choose between going to Bagdad for a year and missing her family or quitting._

" _Elizabeth. If you feel like you have to go, then go. But I can't promise you what it's going to look like when you get back. Or what we're going to look like." Henry said through gritted teeth. He didn't want her to go. He knew they could make it work but their children were so young._

 _Jason and Allison wouldn't be able to understand and Stevie would try. But did she really want to put her children through that when they needed her the most. She would do anything for her children and most definitely for her husband. But did she have the strength to give up her job? It was either her job or her family and husband._

After everything they had been through, he promised to show her that she was still strong and that he loved her unconditionally.

He kissed her lightly as he felt her finally release fully and her breathing slowed down drastically. He listened to her as she fell into a deep sleep.

Allison stuck her head into her parent's room seeing them wrapped up in each other. She smiled as she left and went back to the kitchen. Stevie and Jason wrapped up in their own activities at the kitchen table.

"They are asleep." Allison said going back to her studying. "Is she really okay?" Concern for her mother ran through her voice.

Stevie looked up from her book, 'Mom's fine. She will tell us what's going on when she is ready." Stevie knew this wasn't going to help her siblings but she didn't have anything else.

"What did I say? The government breaks people." Jason responded with anger. He started pushing the keys on his laptop even harder.

"She is just stressed Jason. The government isn't out to get everyone!" Stevie said in slight frustration. She was just as worried as her siblings. But she had to be strong for them.

"We need to do something for her." Allison said not even bothering to look up from her math homework. "Both Mom and Dad need a night off, especially Mom."

"What did you have in mind?" Stevie asked putting down her book. As much as she didn't get along with her mother, they really did deserve a nice night to themselves.

"Maybe have dinner delivered to them and we go out leaving them alone?"

" Jason? Any input?" Stevie tried to get her brother's attention.

"Yeah, whatever." He said gathering his things and heading to his room.

* * *

 _The pain of their constant fighting finally hit her like a ton of bricks. The pregnancy had put stress on their relationship. She was so tired of fighting with him about work, her health, the baby and the kids. She ended up spending nights in her office instead of going home. They had gotten so used to not talking about things going on all day that they even stopped talking about their feelings. Henry started to become resentful._

 _She walked into their bedroom. Her entire body completely drained. She tried to keep herself healthy for the baby but with everything going on it was tough. She wasn't sleeping, drinking too much coffee and not paying attention to really anything. She didn't even bother to look at him. She just went to the closet to change._

 _"Where the hell have you been?" Henry screamed at her. He was so tired of her spending so much time at work. For neglecting their children. He was tired of her stubbornness. For not taking care of her health. He was just fed up and done trying to reason with her._

 _"Henry! I'm tired!" She screamed back. She had been fighting with Russell all day about Russia and didn't need this when she got him too. When did their relationship get so messed up? What happened? How did their marriage go from love and respect to resentment and not having time for each other?_

 _"Elizabeth! I am tired of this. I want a..." Henry yelled back just as he saw her slowly collapse against the wall._

 _She screamed in pain as she held her stomach. The pain was so bad she thought she had been shot._

 _"Oww..." She cried with extreme pain._

 _"Nice try Elizabeth." Henry said not believing her._

 _"I think I'm miscarrying." She squealed through sobs. She could feel the blood starting to drip down her leg._

Elizabeth's fingernails dug into Henry's chest. The pain woke him up. He looked down and rubbed her back trying to wake her up.

"Baby...wake up." Henry said lovingly.

She stirred out of her dream with tears streaming down her cheeks. It took her a second to realize it was a dream. It had felt so real. She released her fingers from his chest and saw the indents. She quickly looked up at Henry. He pulled her up further to him as she buried her face in his neck. Her hormones were so messed up.

Stevie quickly woke up hearing loud sobs coming from down the hall. She quickly got out of bed thinking it was one of her siblings. She was super surprised when she walked into the hall hearing the sobs coming from her parents' bedroom. She stuck her head in as she saw her father trying to soothe her mother.

"Is she okay?" Stevie asked with worry in her voice. This was the first time she had ever seen her mother so messed up. She couldn't recall her mother ever not being strong.

"She is fine honey. Go back to bed." Henry answered tightening his grip around his wife.

Stevie just nodded and left her parents' room. Instead of going back to bed, she decided to go make her mother some tea.

Henry just held her tight as he rubbed her back. He wanted to help her so badly. Elizabeth heard Stevie walk into their bedroom. Guilt started rushing over her, she didn't want to ever let her children see her other than being strong and confident.

"Thank you sweetheart." Henry whispered to his oldest daughter. Elizabeth just nestled her face further into Henry's neck so that their daughter didn't see her tears. She let out a deep breath when she heard Stevie leave and their bedroom door closed. She turned her face to take a deep breath of fresh air.

"Baby...it's time to talk about this." Henry said not wanting to push her but knowing he had to. Maybe if they worked through this together then she wouldn't have so much anxiety about everything.

Elizabeth let go of him and sat up. She was scared to tell him. He could see the fear in her. He sat up and placed an arm around her.

"I am right here!" He said reassuring her. "Take your time." He kissed her head, showing her he was listening.

"I'm all messed up." She whispered through quiet sobs.

Henry just pulled her in tightly as he waited for her to keep talking. The comfort of his embrace helped her to talk.

"We were fighting. You had started resenting me." Elizabeth said slowly.

Henry pulled her in closer, surprised by what she was saying.

"You asked me for..." She now started sobbing harder.

A tear rolling down his own cheek now. He understood her hormones were going crazy but he never thought she would doubt his love for her.

"You asked for a divorce and then I miscarried." She said between sobs. As she said it out loud it sounded ridiculous. She knew that this was an absurd thought.

"Honey, it was just a dream. I will never leave you!" Henry said determined to make her believe it.

"I know. I just..." She said quickly getting out of bed and pacing back and forth. "We are having another baby! I can't get these panic attacks to stop. I already don't spend enough time with our kids now. I don't spend enough time with you!" Elizabeth said getting angry with herself. What had happened to her and her life? He was going to start resenting her for not believing in herself or their relationship.

"Elizabeth, you have to stop this." He said a little too angrily. He realized how it sounded and got out of bed. He went over to where she was frozen in her spot and hugged her. "I'm sorry. That didn't come out right. I'm so sorry."

"I know...I'm sorry too." Elizabeth said snaking her arms around his neck and kissing her passionately. She knew how crazy she sounded.

Henry broke their kiss and took her hand. He led her over to the window sill and they wrapped themselves up in each other. She knew they were going to get through this.

"Sweetheart. This baby is a miracle. I am over the moon about this. I couldn't be happier. I promise!" Henry said laying his hands on top of hers as they rested on her stomach. "I love you so much!"

She turned her head back towards him. He leaned down and kissed her lightly.

"I am going to make a promise to you." He stated resting his head on her forehead. "I promise to remind you every day how much I love you and this baby. To remind you how sexy you are. How much the sight of you turns me on. And most of all, remind you of how much your children and I need you." He tightened her embrace around her and kissed her once again.

"I love you so much!" She said resting herself into her loving husband. "Let's go back to bed babe."

Henry just nodded his head as she got off the sill. She held out her hand waiting for him. He took her hand and followed her back to their bed. They tangled themselves into each other and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Henry walked into the kitchen as his children were quietly talking to each other. Right as Stevie saw him, she grabbed a cup and poured him some coffee.

"Good morning, Daddy." She said handing him the cup and kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you. Good morning sweetheart!" He took a sip of the coffee and walked around to kiss his other children good morning. He could feel the questions that they were holding back. "Your mother is fine. She just needs some time to rest."

"What made her go to the hospital?" Jason asked finishing his cereal.

Henry put his hands up to stop him. "Your mother will tell you when she is ready. Please give her some time and space. She is having a hard time after Iran. She will be fine though." Henry said sitting down at the kitchen table and pulling out the newspaper.

They kids didn't ask any more questions. They finished their breakfast and headed off to school.

Henry carried a tray into his room as he saw Elizabeth waking up. She sat up and smiled as she saw him walk in. He set the tray on her lap. He went back to his side of the bed and crawled back in next to her. She looked at the roses. They were beautiful. She took the card and opened it.

(To an amazing wife,

Just to remind you how beautiful, special and wonderful

you are. I love you to the moon.

Your loving husband)

"Baby, thank you!" She said kissing him. "You didn't have to do this." She laid her hand on his.

"Yes I did! You must feel special every day love. And if I have to bring you flowers every day I will!" Henry said with a smile

"The food can wait right?" Elizabeth asked looking seductively into his eyes. He just nodded. "I love you!" With that she put the tray on the ground and jumped into his embrace. They tangled themselves up in each other and the blankets.


	4. Chapter 4 - One Down, Two to Go

A/N: Thanks to everyone who commented. I am super glad you liked last chapter. I know everyone is waiting for the children's reaction. It will come I promise. I just decided to slit it up. This story will go throughout her entire pregnancy. How do you feel about flashbacks? Also comment on if she will have a boy or girl and leave suggestions for names. Would love to get other's opinion. Also, if anyone wants to chat about our favorite people while we are waiting for new episodes PM me. Definitely missing not having them every Sunday. Please leave comments, suggestions and if something doesn't seem to fit. Thanks to a co-worker for editing…wanted to get this up fast. Chapter five is coming out this week too!

Chapter Four ~ One Down, Two to Go

The house was quiet. Everyone had gone off to school. The TV was on as background notice for her. The lack of sleep and the constant heavy work load had finally caught up with her. Even though she was up with Henry this morning for breakfast, she was asleep once again. She was planning on taking a few days off. She needed the time to adjust to the news and to inform everyone. She also had to make an appointment with her doctor.

She lightly stirred out of sleep and stretched. She slowly let her eyes adjust to the bright sun that was streaming through their large bedroom windows. Just as her eyes adjusted, her stomach turned. She quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Oh no, the part she hated the most about pregnancy. And yet she hadn't had any until now. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as it was with the others. Especially with her last pregnancy. Jason's ended up being the hardest. She was almost vomiting throughout his entire pregnancy.

When she was done tossing her breakfast from this morning, she washed her face and brushed her teeth. She ran her fingers through her hair as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She laid her hands on her stomach and turned to look at her side reflection. She wasn't showing yet. She had a little time to inform everyone.

She smiled at herself as she went back to the bed with a hand still laying on her stomach. She then saw the gift bag sitting on her night stand.

"Henry." She whispered to herself. She went over and cuddled herself back into bed. She pulled the card out of the bag:

(Let's do this once again baby.)

She smiled as she read the card. He was so wonderful. She then pulled out the book. "What to Expect When You're Expecting." She chuckled a little looking at the book.

(Baby, it's been 13 years. I thought we might go

through this together.)

The post-it said.

How did she get so lucky? She opened the book were the bookmark was. It was on the chapter for eight week pregnancy. There was another sticky note:

(Last minute appointment at 4. Pick

you up at 3. Lunch is ready for you downstairs.

I Love You!)

She couldn't help the tears now forming in her eyes. He was the best. She was going to have to thank him. She got out of bed and just throw her rob on. Grabbing her cell phone, she walked down to the kitchen. On the table, there was a plate of fruit and a ham sandwich. There was a coffee cup with a sticky note:

(Decaf only please!)

She looked at it and frowned. Her coffee. She had forgotten that she was going to have to give that up. It was hard for her to do so then. Being in school with Stevie's pregnancy, giving up her caffeine in coffee was almost impossible. Her frustration about drove Henry up a wall. It wasn't her crazy cravings, it was the coffee. She went over to the pot of coffee that was already brewed and poured herself a cup. She poured just a little bit of milk in it and took a sip. It tasted different. But she was going to have to be fine with it. She went back over to eat her lunch.

She grabbed her cell phone and sent Nadine a text message. "I need to have a private conversation with you in my office at 7 today." She put her phone down and took a couple bites of her sandwich. A minute later her phone went off.

"Yes ma'am. Can I do anything else?"

"No, thanks Nadine."

* * *

Blake walked into Nadine's office with a knock on the door frame. Nadine looked up and waved him in.

"What can I do for you Blake?" She asked putting down her pen and giving him her undivided attention.

"I just got off the phone with the Denmark Ambassador." Blake said walking into Nadine's office and sitting in a chair.

"What did he want?"

"He wants a meeting with the Secretary."

"What about?" Nadine asked jotting down a note. There was no way he was going to get a meeting this week. Even though Deputy Secretary Cushing was available, they were trying to limit the duties he was going to handle.

"There was something about an Isis threat. Do you want me to set something up for maybe next week?" Blake asked wondering if she knew anything about when Secretary McCord was coming back.

"Next week should be fine."

"Have you heard from the Secretary?" Blake asked sitting down in a chair.

"No, I was going to call her soon." Nadine said putting her hand on the note about their meeting tonight.

"Is everything okay with the Chinese Ambassador?" Blake asked changing the subject.

"Yes, he is fine. I just told him the Secretary was under the weather. He just told me to tell her he wasn't holding anything against her and to get well soon."

"I will send her an email." Blake said getting up and leaving.

* * *

Elizabeth was curled up under a blanket on the couch. The news was playing on the TV. The book that Henry got her was lying opened on her chest. She had dosed off while reading. She was actually listening to Henry and not looking at anything work related. For once she was completely relaxed.

Stevie walked into the house and put her books down by the front door. Her class had let out early. She was coming home to get ready for an exam in Criminal Justice. She figured since her mother was the only one home, then maybe she could help her. She knew that her mother would be going out of her mind not being at work.

She walked into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of ice tea when she heard the TV on. She walked over to the family room to find her mother peacefully asleep on the couch. She moved closer making it easier to read the title of the book. Shock streamed across her face finding out what her mother was reading.

"Mom!" She asked a little louder then she meant to.

Her daughter's voice stunned her out of sleep. She quickly sat up as a wave of nausea rushed through her.

"Yes baby?" Elizabeth asked sitting up, closing the book and placing it on the coffee table. She took a sip of ginger ale hoping it would reduce her nausea. When she didn't hear her daughter respond, she turned to see her pointing at the book.

Stevie was frozen. ' _What? Her mother couldn't be pregnant. How?'_ Stevie's mind was racing now with questions.

Elizabeth realized what her daughter was looking at. ' _Oh crap.'_ She patted the couch next to her, asking for her daughter to sit down. She wanted to tell all the kids together. But I guess she was going to have to tell Stevie first.

"Yes honey. I am pregnant." She stated turning slightly to face her.

"But how?" Stevie asked trying to process the fact that her mother was going to have another baby. "I'm in college and my mother is pregnant?" She thought to herself.

"Stevie?" She asked wondering if that was her actual question. "I can still have children."

"I'm sorry mom. It's just…I mean…" She was now rambling. There were so many questions. She wasn't sure how to feel about this.

"Honey, that's how I felt. I'm 46 and having…"

"Wait! Is this safe?" Stevie asked interrupting her mother. Worry crossed over her face.

Seeing the worry on her daughter's face, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her. She was a little pleased that she was actually worried about her. She felt guilty though.

She ran her hand through her daughter's hair, "I will be just fine. Many women my age have babies. You are going to have to forgive me for complaining all the time though." They both just chuckled at her comment.

"You do that all the time now." Stevie responded pulling away from her mother.

"Ha ha." Elizabeth said hearing her cell phone vibrating on the kitchen counter. She went over to read the text message.

(Be there in 5 to pick you up.)

"See you soon." She responded to Henry's text. "So, I have to get ready for my doctor's appointment. Would you like to come talk while I get dressed?" She asked putting her phone down and walking over to the couch. She picked up the book and headed towards the stair.

"It's okay. We will talk after your appointment. I love you mom."

"I love you too baby." Elizabeth said before heading off to her bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5 - A Little Heartbeat

A/N: Okay, so I know this chapter took a long time. I did a lot of research. This story is going in a different direction that I thought it would. If anyone wants to bounce ideas around PM me. Thanks to everyone for the reviews and the love. Keep them coming!

Chapter Five – A Little Heartbeat

The doctor's office was like a zoo. There were expecting mothers with their partners filling out forms or reading magazines. Most of the mother's were either in their late twenties or early thirty seconds. On the wall were slots of brochures anywhere from First Time Moms to information about Prenatal Vitamins. There was a small corner set up for children with pictures of babies on the wall.

The two receptionists behind the desk were happy to be there. They were typing in patient information while also checking in mothers-to-be.

Elizabeth walked up to the counter and signed in. She looked around at all the women that were there. She started feeling uncomfortable and old.

"Madam Secretary, how are you?" The red head receptionist, Stacy asked.

"I'm good thank you. I have an appointment with Dr. Benson." Elizabeth responded slowly grabbing Henry's hand. Her nerves and slight panic started. A memory of their first time doing this came flashing back.

"Yes ma'am. Can you please fill these forms out and we'll get you back in a minute." Stacy said handing Elizabeth a clipboard with a set of papers and a pen.

"Thank you." She said taking the clipboard and walking over to the corner were Frank was standing. She sat down in the chair feeling everyone's eyes on her. She never really felt uncomfortable in a crowd until this very moment.

She looked up from the papers and surveyed the room. Hoping that if she looked everyone in the eyes they would stop starring at her. Every person everted her eyes.

She looked over to Henry, "We have to get this news out fast."

"Yeah." Henry whispered taking her hand and squeezing lightly.

She looked back over to the paperwork and started filling it out. Coming to the last question, she heard her name called. Henry stood up and extended his hand out to her. She took his hand and followed the nurse into the back.

The nurse led them into a baby blue room in the back of the office. Frank stood outside guarding the door. The room had a slew of ducks and duckling painted on the wall.

Henry and Elizabeth sat down in the chairs across from the exam table. The nurse put Elizabeth's folder down next to the computer and logged in. She opened Elizabeth's records.

"This is your first time here Madam Secretary?" Nurse Cheryl asked.

"Yes Ma'am." Elizabeth responded handing the nurse the clipboard.

Cheryl looked though Elizabeth's papers to check that it was completely filled out. She reorganized the papers and put them in the folder.

Cheryl grabbed the blue blood pressure cuff that was hanging on the wall. "I'm just going to take your vital signs. And please call me Cheryl." She said placing the cuff on Elizabeth's right upper arm.

"Okay and please call me Elizabeth." She said smiling at Cheryl.

Cheryl just nodded her head as she took her blood pressure. She plugged it into the computer along with her oxygen and height. She gestured Elizabeth over to the scale.

She stepped up on the scale without bothering to look down. She definitely didn't want to know how much she weighed now. After her weight, she went back to sit beside Henry. She placed her hand in his lap for comfort.

"Dr. Benson will be with you shortly. I will be back to get blood from you afterwards. She will probably want to do a pap smear and an ultrasound. I'm going to leave this gown here just in case." Cheryl placed the gown on the exam table and let the room.

"Don't be nervous babe. We are in this together." Henry said soothingly, putting an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her in for a hug and kissed her on the hair.

She squeezed her hands around his arm and turned to kiss him lightly. He deepened her kiss. There was a light knock on the door that pulled them out of their kiss.

"Madam Secretary. I'm Dr. Samantha Benson. I'm very pleased to meet you." She said entering the room and extending her hand.

"Please, Elizabeth. Nice to meet you. This is my husband Dr. Henry McCord. You came highly recommended." Elizabeth said pleased to meet her new OBGYN.

Henry shook the doctor's hand and sat back down out of the way.

Dr. Benson quickly looked through Elizabeth's papers. She made a couple notes and then logged into the computer.

"I see this isn't your first child." She stated typing in some of her records.

"No, I have three children. All who are in their teens and young adult. This pregnancy was not planed whatsoever." Elizabeth felt like she had to add that comment in. She looked over to Henry.

"That's okay too. Your blood pressure and the rest of your vital signs look really good. Your weight is just about right for your height and how far along you are. How were your previous pregnancies? Any concerns?" Dr. Benson asked turning herself to face Elizabeth.

"I didn't have any real problems. Just really bad nausea and morning sickness with my last pregnancy. My blood pressure was also a little high. I was working for the CIA. I haven't had any morning sickness until this morning."

"Well that's good. I definitely want to keep an eye on your blood pressure. I don't feel we will have any concerns but since you stated that it runs in your husband's family we will watch out for it. Now how do you feel about this pregnancy?" She asked trying to get Elizabeth's entire story.

"Ah…" Elizabeth whispered through a long breath. She looked over to Henry and he just squeezed her hand. "As I said earlier, this was not in the plans. We had only decided on three kids. I have recently come back from a very stressful trip for work that has kind of shaken me up. I went to the hospital thinking I was having a heart attack. I'm excited but I have a very demanding job and worry how that will affect this baby. It's just …" Elizabeth could feel the anxiety slowly showing itself.

Henry realized she was getting herself worked up. He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, "It's something that's going to take us a few days. No one knows yet except our oldest. And with my wife being in the public eye, I think she worries she won't have the time to get fully comfortable with this baby. But we are definitely over the moon excited." Henry took over answering the doctor's question.

"Yes, well this can be hard. I would recommend talking to someone. I have read about your work in Iran. I just want to make sure that you sail through this as smoothly as possible. Now, can you please change into this gown, than we can exam you? If you would like Dr. McCord can wait outside." Dr. Benson said getting ready to step out.

"No, I would like Henry to stay." She said getting up from her chair.

Dr. Benson just nodded as she walked out of the room to give Elizabeth a moment to change. A few minutes later she come back. Elizabeth was sitting on the exam table while Henry was standing next to her.

"I'm going to do a pelvic exam and a pap smear. Then we will do an ultrasound." Dr. Benson stated sitting in a chair in front of Elizabeth.

"An ultrasound? Isn't that a little early?" Elizabeth asked looking down at the doctor.

"Not at all. We should be able to hear the baby's heartbeat. Please lay back." Dr. Benson said placing a small sheet over Elizabeth's lap.

Dr. Benson performed all her exams. Henry just watched Elizabeth's face as she scrunched her face everytime the doctor did something that was uncomfortable. Dr. Benson changed her gloves as she stood up to stand on the other side of the table. She turned off the lights and turned on the ultrasound monitors. She turned the monitor so Henry and Elizabeth could see.

The moment the heartbeat of their baby came through, Henry's smile grew even wider. Elizabeth couldn't take her eyes off the monitor. The joy of seeing and hearing her baby for the first time went crashing over her body. Henry laid kisses in her hair. She finally broke her gaze from the monitors and looked over to him. He leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lips. "Baby's heart sounds really good and strong. I can print out a couple images." Dr. Benson said printing out a few images and wiping the ultrasound jelly off Elizabeth's abdomen.

Henry took the photos and helped Elizabeth sit up.

Ma'am? You're here?" Blake asked standing up to greet her.

"I just needed something from my office. I'm not officially here." She said walking past him and into her office.

Her office had become home to her. Even though she had fights with her staff and ambassadors, this was the place were she spend all her time. Lately, she spent more time in her office then at home with her family. She never wanted to take a job that kept her away but secretly she loved this job. As much as she didn't want this position, she was glad she took it.

There was a light knock on the door. She stood behind her desk and waited for the visitor to come in. Elizabeth took in a deep breath and sat down in her chair when her employee walked in.

Nadine walked into the office and sat in a chair across from her boss's desk. She waited patiently for her to start the conversation.

"Thanks Nadine. I have some news that I need to put out to the public. I need you to get the staff working on it." Elizabeth said grabbing an envelope from her bag. Even though she wasn't planning on telling her entire staff, she was now going to have to. With all the people in the doctor's office, this news was going to get and soon.

Nadine took the envelope and opened it. She took the sonogram out and looked at it puzzled. "Wait, who's pregnant?"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and just looked at Nadine. Was she really going to ask her? It had her name on the top of the photo.

"Oh…" Nadine said looking down at the sonogram one more time. "Congratulations Ma'am. I will get the staff working on this." Nadine felt a little uncomfortable. She stood up and headed for the door. "Can I do anything else? I will clear your schedule for the next couple of days."

"Thanks Nadine. Let me know if anything major comes up though." Elizabeth said standing up as she watched her employee walk out of her office.


	6. Chapter 6 - Kids Know

"WAIT…what?" Jason asked, jumping up from the couch. This was not news he was expecting. _'It can't be…this cannot be happening,'_ he thought. He walked around the couch and started pacing, lightly kicking the piano legs every time he reached it.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun. Oh my gosh…if you have a girl, I can dress her up in really cute outfits. At least until I go off to college." Alison gushed sitting upright on the couch. The excitement of the news glowing in her smile. She was finally going to get that baby sister she wanted. On top of that, she was not going to be the only middle child anymore. Plus she was going to college in about two years. She wasn't going to be in the house for much longer.

"No! I vote no to this." Jason said a little louder. "This cannot be happening. My parents are like old…I'm too old to have a baby sibling." He kept on rambling, mostly to himself. Picking up the pace, he walked back and forth between the back of the couch and the dining room.

Henry and Elizabeth just looked at one another. Henry reached out and took hold of Elizabeth's hand, drawing circles with his thumb. Their kids had such mixed feeling that they didn't know which child to address first.

"Wait, are you okay? Is that why you went to the hospital? Is the baby okay?" Ali started firing questions thinking about what had taken place the last couple of days. "Did Iran affect this?" Ali's mind was now racing with questions and concerns. The excitement of the news fell away.

With the concern in her daughter's eyes slowly breaking her heart, Elizabeth got up from the chair and wrapped her arms around her daughter. She pulled her back into the couch. Elizabeth ran her hand through Ali's hair as she let her daughter nestle into her.

"Shhh baby…I am just fine." Elizabeth said trying to sooth her amazing daughter. "I went to the hospital because I thought I was having a heart attack."

Ali quickly jumped out of her mother's embrace. The worry in her eyes turned to fear now. "A heart attack?" The question stung as she heard herself ask.

"No baby. I didn't have a heart attack. It was only a panic attack." Elizabeth said pulling her daughter back in. "I'm just fine."

"A panic attack?" Ali asked snuggling her head between her mother's chin and chest.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and looked at Henry. This was not going at all like she was hoping. She now wished that she had told the kids separately. Thinking back to Stevie's reaction, she was surprised that her girls took the news better than her son did. She really thought Ali was going to be the hardest. Elizabeth's and Stevie's relationship had finally gotten to a point where they understood each other and could confide in one another.

"Jason, please sit down." Henry asked quietly. He knew it was going to be easier to tell this story if both of their children were listening. Slowly he could see that his son was starting to show his age. Starting to push the boundaries and express his feeling with anger.

Jason snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his father. He complied and sat down next to his mother. He just looked at her as she comforted Ali.

"Well, you already know everything I can possibly tell you guys about Iran." Elizabeth said looking up to Henry for comfort and support.

Henry gave her a smile and nodded his head encouragingly.

"I think Iran affected me more than I had thought. I saw things that I hope you guys will never have to see. It will take me some time to get over that. I am planning on going to talk to someone. But, I was having a heated conversation with someone at work and I guess I got myself worked up. It felt like I was having a heart attack. So, Blake called 911. Anyways, to make this long story short, the doctor said I only had a panic attack and to take it easy for a little while. And also that I was eight weeks pregnant." With the last word, Elizabeth took in a couple of deep breaths. She was slowly getting used to having to tell people about this baby. _Good practice for announcing this to my office staff, and the possibly entire world,_ she thought with a tinge of anxiety clouding her mind.

"Ali, you mother is going to be just fine. Maybe a little more moody with being pregnant."

"Hey!" Elizabeth protested to Henry's comment.

"My point is she is going to be just fine." Henry said winking at her. "Jason, there is nothing you can do about this situation. So get on board." Henry raised his voice lightly. It had already been a long day and personally he didn't want to deal with any more mess.

Everyone could see the anger in Jason rise as he quickly got up and stormed up to his bedroom.

Elizabeth just watched as her son stormed up the stairs. She had to do everything in her power not to follow him.


	7. Chapter 7 - One More Hit

Chapter Seven – One More Hit

Elizabeth sat in her home office just starring at her laptop sitting on her desk. She decided not to turn the lights on. The light from the screen was enough for her. She was tired from the day. Telling people about her pregnancy was taking a lot out of her. The only person who really took it hard was Jason. She figured he liked being the baby secretly. She was just going to let Henry handle it. Maybe this would bring them even closer. Let them have some father-son bonding.

Her laptop dinged a little bringing her out of her thoughts. A new email popped up on her screen. When she realized who it was from she couldn't move. Henry's family. They totally slipped her mind. They were going to have to be informed also. She let out a big breath and leaned back in the chair. She placed her hand on her still flat stomach and smiled to herself thinking about the beautiful child that was growing inside of her.

She opened the email and her jaw instantly dropped. She just starred at the sentence saying that they were coming for a visit next Friday. At least they will have a week to get prepared.

Henry had come downstairs looking for her. He was surprised she wasn't in bed yet. He wanted to make sure their sons reaction didn't upset her. He knew she wasn't too hurt but with everything else she had on her shoulders, he wanted to support her even more. He wanted telling everyone about this beautiful miracle to go as smoothly as possible and to be over with. He saw the laptop light coming from their home office. He walked into their office and smiled seeing his beautiful wife sitting there. She still took his breath away. She was absolutely beautiful no matter where she was or what she was wearing. She could be wearing sweatpants and his shirt with no make-up on and she would still be the women of his dreams. She was even more beautiful now with pregnancy glow.

He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly on her lips. He knelt down next to her and placed his hand on top of hers laying on her stomach. He just smiled widely at her.

"What?" Elizabeth asked smiling back.

"Your so beautiful! I had to come check on you. Are you okay?"

"Yes, babe I'm just fine. Well that was until I got an email from your sister." She nodded her head towards the computer.

"Maureen?" Henry asked looking at the email on her computer. He quickly read over her email. "Friday? What!"

"Yup they are coming on Friday. I am not ready to tell your family about this baby. What if they find out in the news first? Another thing for your sister to hate me about. She is going to be pissed if they are the last to know." Elizabeth's happy, peaceful expression turned to stress. This news was harder to get out then when they had to do it the other three times. She wanted things to go back to normal and the entire world didn't know yet. She got up and started to pace around the room. She could feel the anxiety and panic for what is to come rising fast.

She hadn't had a panic attack in days. Even with everything that was going on, surprisingly she was at peace. Knowing that the news was going to come out and that most of her kids were okay with this made it easier for her to deal with. On top of it all, Nadine was taking care of things at work and how to get this news out to the press. But now having to tell Henry's family, her anxiety level was going through the roof. There was something about his family that made telling wonderful life changes hard. Even though they all got a long and they all come to accept Elizabeth as part of the family, going to see them only happened on the holidays.

"Babe. You need to relax." Henry said softly coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. He lightly squeezed her letting her know he was right there for her. She had had enough to deal with for today and his sister could wait. He just wanted to get her into bed and completely relaxed. "Come on. Let's go to bed. I will give you a light massage."

She resisted a little. She just wanted to deal with his sister and get it out of the way. She was going to be up all night worried about it. She could hear his sister's disapproval with them having another child.

"How could you bring another child into this world? You work all the time as it is. Will you even have time for this baby? Aren't you too old to have more kids? Were you guys not using protection?" All the possible questions and statements she thought Maureen would fire at her crossed her mind.

"God your sister is going to hate me!" She whispered as tears started to fall. Her breathing jumped to a rapped pace.

Maureen and Elizabeth never seemed to get along. Elizabeth always felt like she was stealing Henry away from them. Even thought they were civil to each other, she could feel the anger everytime they were in a room together. Maureen was the only one in Henry's family that she ever felt dislike from.

"Was she going to have time for this baby? Was she going to be able to protect him or her?" The fear of those thoughts quickly rising. All of a sudden she was back in Iran on the floor. She knelt down on the floor as if she was living the scenes she was seeing from Iran. Not knowing so, Henry holding her was as if Fred was on top of her. Her tears flowing even stronger as she sobbed. Her breathing going a mile a minute.

Henry realized what was going on a second after she went to the floor. He moved in front of her and placed his arms on her shoulders.

"Baby, it's okay. Sweetheart! You're at home and safe." He tried to pull her out of it. He didn't want her to ride this one out. "Elizabeth…honey."

Elizabeth slowly came out of her flashback and just looked at Henry blankly. Tears still streaming down her face. "Henry, I can't do this anymore." She whispered looking down at the floor. She was so tired and seeing that little boy, it just broke her heart over and over again. She leaned into his embrace wishing to escape from the world.

"It's okay babe. I am right here. I love you." Henry whispered in her ear as he rubbed his hand up and down her back. He held her as tight as possible.

She pulled back from his embrace and looked into his eyes. She wanted to stop thinking all together. She grabbed his face with both of her hands and kissed him hard. She was determined to stop thinking. She demanded entrance with her tongue as she kissed him extra hard. Anything to get her mind off of what was going on around them. Her mood quickly went from panic and stress to passion and love for her husband. Those pregnancy hormones were starting.


	8. Chapter 8 - Back to Business

A/N: Here is a longer chapter for you guys. Sorry my criminal justice summer class is kicking my butt and my work schedule had changed for a while. This chapter was original written as a Rated M Verizon but I cut out the love scene. If anyone wants to read that version let me know and I will post it after this chapter with a BIG M on it. I hope you guys enjoy it. Reviews are always welcome.

Chapter Eight ~ Back to Business

It was finally Friday morning. Elizabeth was hoping that this week would never end. She was secretly stressing about Henry's family coming to visit. She tried her best to not let Henry see her stressing. She took extra-long baths to calm herself down any time she thought about the fights that were going to happen with Maureen. The hope to get through this weekend without much pain was going to be an understatement.

She slowly stirred from her sleep feeling like she was the only one in bed. She rolled over towards Henry and nestled herself into him body. She had just pulled out of some creepy dream where she was the only one on earth but the bad guys and she had to take over the presidency. She was going to have to raise their baby and run a country all on her own. Desperately looking for Henry and contact with him, with her eyes closed she draped herself over his sleeping figure. His body heat made her settle back into a light sleep.

A couple hours later Henry slowly opened his eyes to the sight of his beautiful wife wrapped around him. He draped his arms around his peaceful wife and kissed her lightly on her hair. She was absolutely gorgeous and glowing and for once at peace. He didn't want to disturb her. She moved her head to bury her nose under his chin. She wasn't ready to wake up and start the day.

"Good morning love." She whispered pushing her body as close to his as possible. She took in a deep breath.

"Morning babe." He said sweetly, slowly massaging her back.

She let out a soft moan. Her husband had magical hands. She propped up on her elbow and looked down at Henry. God he was so hot lying there. She leaned down and captured his lips. She wrapped her leg around him in a stabling position. She broke the kiss and looked down at him smiling widely.

"What's this about?" Henry asked a little surprise at her actions. They rarely ever made love in the morning anymore. They always had to get up and make breakfast for the kids and then run off to work. Now with all the hormones running though Elizabeth, he was just going to have to go with the flow.

"I desperately want you." Elizabeth whispered with desire in her voice. "You're just so hot right now." She slowly rolled her hips over him.

He groaned as he placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled her down to capture her lips. Their lips laid lightly as if the world had stopped. After a second his tongue demanded entrance. As always she allowed him to take control. She spent every day running an office and this was one place she was happy to let someone else take control. Plus, Henry always knew everything she needed when she needed it.

He laid next to her not wanting to put his body weight on her. She nestled into him completely spent and at peace.

"I love you." She said as she let her eyes close dwelling in their afterglow.

"I love you too babe." Henry said kissing her hair and letting his own eye close.

* * *

Elizabeth was making decaf coffee in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. She was already depressed about hanging to change coffee and now she was going to have to survive an entire weekend with Henry's sister. She watched the coffee pot brew as she listened in on the kids in the entryway greeting their Grandfather and Aunt. She heard Maureen's voice and gripped her coffee cup a little tighter than usual.

Henry came half way down the stairs and stopped as he saw his wife tensing up. As beautiful as she was in her 'after sex' hair, he frowned seeing her shoulders scrunched up to her ears. He knew there were going to be things he wasn't going to be able to shield her from. He walked down the rest of the stairs and over behind her. He draped his hands around her waist and pulled her in tightly.

"Can I just make regular coffee this morning?" She pleaded with him putting her cup down on the counter. Even though they had promised each other to switch to decaf coffee while she was pregnant, she was regretting that choice.

"No baby, I am right here for you. Remember deep breaths." He kissed her on the back of her head. "If you feel like a panic attack coming on either take my hand or go up to our bedroom. And remember, I love you." He kissed her once more and then grabbed her hand to walk into the family room.

She stopped him really quick and poured herself a cup of coffee. After putting a dollup of milk in the cup she took a sip. She then put the cup down and followed Henry into the family room.

She plastered a fake smile on her lips as she went over to great her father and sister-in-law.

"Man Elizabeth…did you gain weight?" Maureen asked sizing her sister-in-law up and down.

Elizabeth had decided to wear one of Henry's Marine sweatshirts hoping to hide her now somewhat noticeable baby bump. "Nice to see you too Maureen." She responded after greeting her and walking back over to Henry's side.

"Maureen, seriously? We are starting already?" Henry asked his voice with a little anger in it already. His sister hadn't even been in the house long enough to have already started taking shots at his wife. He never understood why she couldn't get along with Elizabeth. When he brought her home the first time, Erin and Elizabeth clicked right away but Maureen never wanted to get to know her.

"What?" Maureen asked not sure what she did.

"Guys…do you mind going to your rooms while your mom and I talk to your Grandfather and Aunt." Henry asked his kids. He knew that if he got the news about the baby out of the way then maybe it would make the weekend easier.

After the kids left the room Henry gestured his father and sister to have a seat. He took Elizabeth's hand and showed her to the couch. After she sat down he sat next to her with his arms wrapped around her. He wanted to make sure she knew he was right there. He looked over at her and nodded lightly to let her know to start.

"Um well…as you probably heard in the news, I survived from my trip to Iran." She said not sure exactly where to start or what to actual say.

"Glad you're okay." Pat responded.

"Well I went to see my doctor and we found out that I am pregnant." Right as the worlds came out of her mouth she grabbed Henry's hand and squeezed.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Maureen asked rather loudly. "Your pregnant?"

"Yes Maureen, she is pregnant." Henry said.

"Queen Elizabeth is pregnant. Why would you…" Maureen huffed.

"MAUREEN! That is totally uncalled for." Henry said scooting to the edge of the couch.

"How is she planning on growing a bun in the oven while traveling all the time and make peace between countries? And at her age. Come on she's not young anymore." Maureen said looking at Pat as he just sat back and let the kids argue it out.

Elizabeth was now really hurt. First called fat, then old and now being told that she couldn't be pregnant and do her job. She felt the tears slowly dare to roll down her cheeks. She wasn't going to let all of them see her cry. She quickly got up and walked up the stairs. She wanted to as far away from Maureen as possible right now. She desperately wanted out of the house now.

She finally reached her bedroom and slammed her door shut. She shed her close off and hopped in the shower before her tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Maureen that was totally uncalled for. What the hell is your problem? And Dad you're just going to sit there and allow this?"

"Hey, don't bring me into this. This is between you and your sister." Pat said just watching things unfold.

"Come on Henry. Another baby at your age. You almost have a second child in college and as much as she works. How long do you think she will have this job? A hormonal pregnant women trying to make peace deals with other countries. Ha that's a good one." Maureen said walking around the family room. She wasn't sure what the hell her brother was thinking.

After twenty minutes of Henry and Maureen arguing Elizabeth walked down the stairs dressed in business cloths. She needed to get away from Maureen and the house. She could feel the anxiety slowly rising and she wasn't going to let anyone see that Maureen's comments had gotten to her.

Henry stopped arguing when he saw Elizabeth dressed for the office. "No way." He whispered not really wanting everyone to hear. There was no way his wife was going to the office. She hadn't been there in a week and now was not the time to go back. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You can't go to the office." He whispered into her ear.

"Henry, please don't start." She whispered back not in the mood to deal with any more of the drama going on in her house now. "I won't be long. I promise." She kissed him lightly on the lips and then walked out the door.

Henry turned towards Maureen and shock his head. His sister wasn't in town for even an hour and already his strong wife was running to work. He knew she needed space but this was not how she was supposed to get it. She was not ready to go back to work.

* * *

Elizabeth walked off the elevator and into the loud office. People were talking at the same time trying to work with each other to fix the problems of the world. It was weird to walk into the office and not be bombarded with news or problems from her staff. But then again no one knew she was coming in. Walking down the center of the office all her employees looked up and welcomed her back to work. She finally landed at Blake's desk as he quickly got up from his chair to greet her.

"Good morning Ma'am." He greeting her surprised to actual see her. "Welcome back."

"Thanks Blake. I was getting restless at home. Can you get the staff together?" She asked walking past him and into her office.

"Yes Ma'am." She heard him say just before she shut the door to her personal office. She leaned back against the door and let out a deep breath. She was actual happy to be away from her house and in her office. Work had become a second home for her and she was desperate to get back to it. She wasn't going to allow this pregnancy to stop her from doing her job or anyone to think that she wouldn't be able to do it. She walked over to her desk and put her coat on the back of her chair with her bag in the chair. Looking at the stack of papers on her desk, she let out another deep breath. Grabbing her calendar/notebook, she walked into the conference room that was adjacent to her office.

Every male stood up as she walked into the conference room and greeted her. She grabbed her coffee cup from Blake as if she was a robot and walked over to her chair in the center of the table. This routine was now programed into her like she never did anything else. She sat down in her chair and took a sip of coffee and quickly spit it out. Everyone looked at her a little confused.

"Blake I need decaf coffee please." She said handing him the cup as he stood behind her. "Sorry guys. There are a couple things that we are going to have to change."

Everyone readjusted themselves in their seats as they listened to their boss for the new changes that were going to take place. They all looked a little worried and didn't know why she hadn't been in the office for a while.

"You can relax guys." She said seeing the worry on some of their faces. She knew that some of her staff knew about her pregnancy but it was time for her entire staff to know. "I am pregnant."

"Congratulations." Her entire staff said in unison. Blake placed a new cup of coffee in front of her.

"Thank you guys. Now this doesn't mean we are going to slow down our work load or anything. I might take a few more breaks and I will try to keep my hormones in check." She said giggling to herself. This was a weird speech that she had to give to her staff. But at least she now knew what she was going to somewhat say to the entire country. "Now let's get down to business."

"Ma'am? It's your husband on the phone." Blake said from his desk over in the corner of the conference room.

She let out a grunt and got up from her chair. "I will take it in my office." She responded walking past her staff and into her office. She sat down in her chair and picked up the line that was on hold for her.

"Hi honey!" She said into the receiver trying to sound perky.

"Babe are you alright?" Henry sound really concerned.

"I am fine. I just can't deal with your sister right now." She said leaning back in her chair.

"Will you please come home." Henry pleaded over the phone.

"Babe I can't come home right now. I need some time away from all the drama there. I won't work too hard but I need my life to get back to normal." She placed her free hand on her slightly rounded belly and smiled to herself. She was going to make everyone understand that even though she was forty-sex and pregnant she was still able to do everything she was doing before.

"Okay but please don't stay more than a couple hours. I don't want anything more upsetting you. I love you babe!" Henry wasn't going to fight about her being back at work over the phone.

"I love you too!" Elizabeth made kissing noise and then hung up the phone.

She walked back into the conference room and resumed her seat in the center of the table. She was happy to the reaction of her pregnancy from her staff and it was time to tell the rest of the world.

"Alright guys. I need to set up a press conference. I think it's time for the rest of the country to know about this pregnancy and then get back to work. Daisy, I need you to get the press together in the next hour. Nadine, I need you to inform the president and Russell. I would like to get this out in the next two hours. Thanks guys." She stated and got up from the table. Her staff raised from the table and watched her walk into her personal office.

She sat down at her desk and started on the pile of papers. A lot of them just needed her signature of approval. She then pulled out the paper on her what was supposed to be upcoming Face the Nation interview with Bob Schieffer. She took a couple deep breaths as she tried not to flash back to Iran. She was not going to allow this right now. Her morning had already gone super hard and she wasn't going to add a panic attack on top of everything else. She got up and walked out into the main office space to Blake's desk.

"Blake, I need you to set this up. I want to get this over with and move on from Iran." She instructed handing him the paper about the interview.

"I can schedule it for next week Ma'am." Blake responded looking up at his boss.

"Great. Now is the press ready yet?"

"Almost. We are waiting for a few more reporters. They should be ready in about twenty minutes." Blake said as he looked at her schedule for next week.

"Once I am done with the press I want my motorcade ready. I am going home." She told Blake as she walked back into her office. She grabbed her bag and went through the rest of the papers on her desk. She gathered a couple that needed to be looked over soon and placed them in her bag. She sat down and sent Russell an email to schedule an appointment for next week to talk over everything that was going on.

There was a knock on the door, "Come in."

Blake popped his head in, "The press is ready for you Ma'am."

"Great. Thanks Blake." Elizabeth responded gathering the rest of her things and her coat and walking out into the main office. She placed her things on a chair next to the pressroom and walked in when she heard Daisy introduce her.

"Good morning guys! I know I have been gone for a week and I am going to tell you what is going on. I, however will not be taking any questions." She stopped as she heard the chatter start up in the room. "Guys listen up! I am only going to say this once. I did not have a heart attack and I am fine from Iran. I will be doing Face the Nation next week. I appreciate my staff for trying to protect me after all the craziness from Iran. I did find out though that I am eight weeks almost nine weeks pregnant."

With that news everyone in the room gasped. That was news they were not expecting. The reporters just started shooting questions and some were just congratulating her.

"Guys please!" Elizabeth yelled over everyone. "Thank you for the people who congratulated me. Now as for the pregnancy, this will not change how I will run this office or the workload I have. I am capable of doing my job still. Just like every other woman that works while pregnant. Alright let's get back to work." Elizabeth stated as she moved away from the podium and into the main office. She grabbed her things and walked out of the office.


	9. Chapter 8 - Rated M - Back To Business

A/N: this chapter is rated M. it has smut, so if you don't like reading that please read the chapter before. THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M! Chapter 9 would have been up by now but I am so sick. This is taking all my energy to put this up. Back to bed for me. Enjoy. Again THIS IS RATED M!

Chapter Eight ~ Back to Business

It was finally Friday morning. Elizabeth was hoping that this week would never end. She was secretly stressing about Henry's family coming to visit. She tried her best to not let Henry see her stressing. She took extra-long baths to calm herself down any time she thought about the fights that were going to happen with Maureen. The hope to get through this weekend without much pain was going to be an understatement.

She slowly stirred from her sleep feeling like she was the only one in bed. She rolled over towards Henry and nestled herself into him body. She had just pulled out of some creepy dream where she was the only one on earth but the bad guys and she had to take over the presidency. She was going to have to raise their baby and run a country all on her own. Desperately looking for Henry and contact with him, with her eyes closed she draped herself over his sleeping figure. His body heat made her settle back into a light sleep.

A couple hours later Henry slowly opened his eyes to the sight of his beautiful wife wrapped around him. He draped his arms around his peaceful wife and kissed her lightly on her hair. She was absolutely gorgeous and glowing and for once at peace. He didn't want to disturb her. She moved her head to bury her nose under his chin. She wasn't ready to wake up and start the day.

"Good morning love." She whispered pushing her body as close to his as possible. She took in a deep breath.

"Morning babe." He said sweetly, slowly massaging her back.

She let out a soft moan. Her husband had magical hands. She propped up on her elbow and looked down at Henry. God he was so hot lying there. She leaned down and captured his lips. She wrapped her leg around him in a stabling position. She broke the kiss and looked down at him smiling widely.

"What's this about?" Henry asked a little surprise at her actions. They rarely ever made love in the morning anymore. They always had to get up and make breakfast for the kids and then run off to work. Now with all the hormones running though Elizabeth, he was just going to have to go with the flow.

"I desperately want you." Elizabeth whispered with desire in her voice. "You're just so hot right now." She slowly rolled her hips over him.

He groaned as he placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled her down to capture her lips. Their lips laid lightly as if the world had stopped. After a second his tongue demanded entrance. As always she allowed him to take control. She spent every day running an office and this was one place she was happy to let someone else take control. Plus, Henry always knew everything she needed when she needed it.

Their kisses went into hunger and passion for each other. She wanted him and to feel him inside of her. These hormones were really going this morning. She hungered for her husband and her skin burned for his hands and contact with him. She rolled her hips over his now awoken and hard manhood. He quickly grabbed at the hem of his shirt that she was wearing and pulled it over her head. Her breast laid a little more swollen with a little baby bump underneath. She was even more beautiful.

He rolled them over and captured her neck as she lightly hit her pillow. He licked and lightly bit that sweet spot under her ear lobe that got her even more turned on. That magic area that made her mind stop functioning and her spot between her legs get even hotter. He cupped her left breast as he heard her let out a moan of pleasure.

She barred her hands in his hair as he sucked her right breast into his mouth. "Henry." She moaned.

He let his hand trace down her stomach and over her baby bump to the waistband of her panties. He could feel the heart radiating from her center ready for him. The slower he went the more desperately she wanted him. He slipped his hand to her center and felt how ready she was for him. He quickly slipped two fingers into her. She arched her back as her head pushed back further into her pillow. He left his fingers linger until she begged for him to move.

She squeezed his hair into her hands wanting his lips back on hers. He complied to her request and quickly found her lips in a heated kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in tight as he pushed him fingers deeper into her. She moaned into his mouth as she took hold of his manhood and let it out of its captivity.

He pulled his hand way from her and managed to pull her panties down her legs. He pulled his own boxers down and rested himself back over her center. He kissed her on the lips as he pushed into her in one swoop. She let out a deep breath into his mouth as he filled her up. She bit his lower lip begging him to start moving. It wasn't going to take them long to come at all.

"Henry…please…" Elizabeth said through pants as he picked up the pace.

"Come for me sweetheart." Henry whispered into her ear.

"Hen…" She was quickly losing control and couldn't put coherent worlds together.

He thrust into her one more time and sudden felt her convolute around him as she arched up into him. He captured her lips as she was about to scream his name. He thrust into her one more time as his own orgasm consumed him as well. He moaned her name into her mouth as he tried to hold himself above her.

Once they reached back down to earth, he pulled out of her and rolled over to lay half on her. He didn't want to put his body weight on her. She nestled into him completely spent and at peace.

"I love you." She said as she let her eyes close dwelling in their afterglow.

"I love you too babe." Henry said kissing her hair and letting his own eye close.

* * *

Elizabeth was making decaf coffee in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. She was already depressed about hanging to change coffee and now she was going to have to survive an entire weekend with Henry's sister. She watched the coffee pot brew as she listened in on the kids in the entryway greeting their Grandfather and Aunt. She heard Maureen's voice and gripped her coffee cup a little tighter than usual.

Henry came half way down the stairs and stopped as he saw his wife tensing up. As beautiful as she was in her 'after sex' hair, he frowned seeing her shoulders scrunched up to her ears. He knew there were going to be things he wasn't going to be able to shield her from. He walked down the rest of the stairs and over behind her. He draped his hands around her waist and pulled her in tightly.

"Can I just make regular coffee this morning?" She pleaded with him putting her cup down on the counter. Even though they had promised each other to switch to decaf coffee while she was pregnant, she was regretting that choice.

"No baby, I am right here for you. Remember deep breaths." He kissed her on the back of her head. "If you feel like a panic attack coming on either take my hand or go up to our bedroom. And remember, I love you." He kissed her once more and then grabbed her hand to walk into the family room.

She stopped him really quick and poured herself a cup of coffee. After putting a dollup of milk in the cup she took a sip. She then put the cup down and followed Henry into the family room.

She plastered a fake smile on her lips as she went over to great her father and sister-in-law.

"Man Elizabeth…did you gain weight?" Maureen asked sizing her sister-in-law up and down.

Elizabeth had decided to wear one of Henry's Marine sweatshirts hoping to hide her now somewhat noticeable baby bump. "Nice to see you too Maureen." She responded after greeting her and walking back over to Henry's side.

"Maureen, seriously? We are starting already?" Henry asked his voice with a little anger in it already. His sister hadn't even been in the house long enough to have already started taking shots at his wife. He never understood why she couldn't get along with Elizabeth. When he brought her home the first time, Erin and Elizabeth clicked right away but Maureen never wanted to get to know her.

"What?" Maureen asked not sure what she did.

"Guys…do you mind going to your rooms while your mom and I talk to your Grandfather and Aunt." Henry asked his kids. He knew that if he got the news about the baby out of the way then maybe it would make the weekend easier.

After the kids left the room Henry gestured his father and sister to have a seat. He took Elizabeth's hand and showed her to the couch. After she sat down he sat next to her with his arms wrapped around her. He wanted to make sure she knew he was right there. He looked over at her and nodded lightly to let her know to start.

"Um well…as you probably heard in the news, I survived from my trip to Iran." She said not sure exactly where to start or what to actual say.

"Glad you're okay." Pat responded.

"Well I went to see my doctor and we found out that I am pregnant." Right as the worlds came out of her mouth she grabbed Henry's hand and squeezed.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Maureen asked rather loudly. "Your pregnant?"

"Yes Maureen, she is pregnant." Henry said.

"Queen Elizabeth is pregnant. Why would you…" Maureen huffed.

"MAUREEN! That is totally uncalled for." Henry said scooting to the edge of the couch.

"How is she planning on growing a bun in the oven while traveling all the time and make peace between countries? And at her age. Come on she's not young anymore." Maureen said looking at Pat as he just sat back and let the kids argue it out.

Elizabeth was now really hurt. First called fat, then old and now being told that she couldn't be pregnant and do her job. She felt the tears slowly dare to roll down her cheeks. She wasn't going to let all of them see her cry. She quickly got up and walked up the stairs. She wanted to as far away from Maureen as possible right now. She desperately wanted out of the house now.

She finally reached her bedroom and slammed her door shut. She shed her close off and hopped in the shower before her tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Maureen that was totally uncalled for. What the hell is your problem? And Dad you're just going to sit there and allow this?"

"Hey, don't bring me into this. This is between you and your sister." Pat said just watching things unfold.

"Come on Henry. Another baby at your age. You almost have a second child in college and as much as she works. How long do you think she will have this job? A hormonal pregnant women trying to make peace deals with other countries. Ha that's a good one." Maureen said walking around the family room. She wasn't sure what the hell her brother was thinking.

After twenty minutes of Henry and Maureen arguing Elizabeth walked down the stairs dressed in business cloths. She needed to get away from Maureen and the house. She could feel the anxiety slowly rising and she wasn't going to let anyone see that Maureen's comments had gotten to her.

Henry stopped arguing when he saw Elizabeth dressed for the office. "No way." He whispered not really wanting everyone to hear. There was no way his wife was going to the office. She hadn't been there in a week and now was not the time to go back. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You can't go to the office." He whispered into her ear.

"Henry, please don't start." She whispered back not in the mood to deal with any more of the drama going on in her house now. "I won't be long. I promise." She kissed him lightly on the lips and then walked out the door.

Henry turned towards Maureen and shock his head. His sister wasn't in town for even an hour and already his strong wife was running to work. He knew she needed space but this was not how she was supposed to get it. She was not ready to go back to work.

* * *

Elizabeth walked off the elevator and into the loud office. People were talking at the same time trying to work with each other to fix the problems of the world. It was weird to walk into the office and not be bombarded with news or problems from her staff. But then again no one knew she was coming in. Walking down the center of the office all her employees looked up and welcomed her back to work. She finally landed at Blake's desk as he quickly got up from his chair to greet her.

"Good morning Ma'am." He greeting her surprised to actual see her. "Welcome back."

"Thanks Blake. I was getting restless at home. Can you get the staff together?" She asked walking past him and into her office.

"Yes Ma'am." She heard him say just before she shut the door to her personal office. She leaned back against the door and let out a deep breath. She was actual happy to be away from her house and in her office. Work had become a second home for her and she was desperate to get back to it. She wasn't going to allow this pregnancy to stop her from doing her job or anyone to think that she wouldn't be able to do it. She walked over to her desk and put her coat on the back of her chair with her bag in the chair. Looking at the stack of papers on her desk, she let out another deep breath. Grabbing her calendar/notebook, she walked into the conference room that was adjacent to her office.

Every male stood up as she walked into the conference room and greeted her. She grabbed her coffee cup from Blake as if she was a robot and walked over to her chair in the center of the table. This routine was now programed into her like she never did anything else. She sat down in her chair and took a sip of coffee and quickly spit it out. Everyone looked at her a little confused.

"Blake I need decaf coffee please." She said handing him the cup as he stood behind her. "Sorry guys. There are a couple things that we are going to have to change."

Everyone readjusted themselves in their seats as they listened to their boss for the new changes that were going to take place. They all looked a little worried and didn't know why she hadn't been in the office for a while.

"You can relax guys." She said seeing the worry on some of their faces. She knew that some of her staff knew about her pregnancy but it was time for her entire staff to know. "I am pregnant."

"Congratulations." Her entire staff said in unison. Blake placed a new cup of coffee in front of her.

"Thank you guys. Now this doesn't mean we are going to slow down our work load or anything. I might take a few more breaks and I will try to keep my hormones in check." She said giggling to herself. This was a weird speech that she had to give to her staff. But at least she now knew what she was going to somewhat say to the entire country. "Now let's get down to business."

"Ma'am? It's your husband on the phone." Blake said from his desk over in the corner of the conference room.

She let out a grunt and got up from her chair. "I will take it in my office." She responded walking past her staff and into her office. She sat down in her chair and picked up the line that was on hold for her.

"Hi honey!" She said into the receiver trying to sound perky.

"Babe are you alright?" Henry sound really concerned.

"I am fine. I just can't deal with your sister right now." She said leaning back in her chair.

"Will you please come home." Henry pleaded over the phone.

"Babe I can't come home right now. I need some time away from all the drama there. I won't work too hard but I need my life to get back to normal." She placed her free hand on her slightly rounded belly and smiled to herself. She was going to make everyone understand that even though she was forty-sex and pregnant she was still able to do everything she was doing before.

"Okay but please don't stay more than a couple hours. I don't want anything more upsetting you. I love you babe!" Henry wasn't going to fight about her being back at work over the phone.

"I love you too!" Elizabeth made kissing noise and then hung up the phone.

She walked back into the conference room and resumed her seat in the center of the table. She was happy to the reaction of her pregnancy from her staff and it was time to tell the rest of the world.

"Alright guys. I need to set up a press conference. I think it's time for the rest of the country to know about this pregnancy and then get back to work. Daisy, I need you to get the press together in the next hour. Nadine, I need you to inform the president and Russell. I would like to get this out in the next two hours. Thanks guys." She stated and got up from the table. Her staff raised from the table and watched her walk into her personal office.

She sat down at her desk and started on the pile of papers. A lot of them just needed her signature of approval. She then pulled out the paper on her what was supposed to be upcoming Face the Nation interview with Bob Schieffer. She took a couple deep breaths as she tried not to flash back to Iran. She was not going to allow this right now. Her morning had already gone super hard and she wasn't going to add a panic attack on top of everything else. She got up and walked out into the main office space to Blake's desk.

"Blake, I need you to set this up. I want to get this over with and move on from Iran." She instructed handing him the paper about the interview.

"I can schedule it for next week Ma'am." Blake responded looking up at his boss.

"Great. Now is the press ready yet?"

"Almost. We are waiting for a few more reporters. They should be ready in about twenty minutes." Blake said as he looked at her schedule for next week.

"Once I am done with the press I want my motorcade ready. I am going home." She told Blake as she walked back into her office. She grabbed her bag and went through the rest of the papers on her desk. She gathered a couple that needed to be looked over soon and placed them in her bag. She sat down and sent Russell an email to schedule an appointment for next week to talk over everything that was going on.

There was a knock on the door, "Come in."

Blake popped his head in, "The press is ready for you Ma'am."

"Great. Thanks Blake." Elizabeth responded gathering the rest of her things and her coat and walking out into the main office. She placed her things on a chair next to the pressroom and walked in when she heard Daisy introduce her.

"Good morning guys! I know I have been gone for a week and I am going to tell you what is going on. I, however will not be taking any questions." She stopped as she heard the chatter start up in the room. "Guys listen up! I am only going to say this once. I did not have a heart attack and I am fine from Iran. I will be doing Face the Nation next week. I appreciate my staff for trying to protect me after all the craziness from Iran. I did find out though that I am eight weeks almost nine weeks pregnant."

With that news everyone in the room gasped. That was news they were not expecting. The reporters just started shooting questions and some were just congratulating her.

"Guys please!" Elizabeth yelled over everyone. "Thank you for the people who congratulated me. Now as for the pregnancy, this will not change how I will run this office or the workload I have. I am capable of doing my job still. Just like every other woman that works while pregnant. Alright let's get back to work." Elizabeth stated as she moved away from the podium and into the main office. She grabbed her things and walked out of the office.


	10. Chapter 9 - This Is Mine

A/N: I am sorry that this took a lot longer to come up. Between knee surgery and stuff going on in my family and life, I was not happy with this chapter. Thank you to everyone who is hanging in there with me. I really do thank you!

Chapter Nine ~ This Is Mine

Henry and Alison decided they were going to make dinner together instead of ordering out. Henry was steaming under the surface, worried about Elizabeth being at work. He knew letting her get back to normalcy was what was best for her. But the entire nation didn't know about her pregnancy and he did want her to have to go through that alone.

Alison could feel the tension in the kitchen but she didn't want to stick her nose into something that probably didn't concern her. "Dad? Are you okay?" She wanted him to know she cared. She knew that there was a huge fight between Aunt Maureen and her mother but she didn't know how bad. She really couldn't hear everything from her room.

"Noddle I am fine. I am hoping your mother will be home soon." He responded as she stirred the pasta that was cooking in the pot.

"Where did she go?" Alison started acting concerned. She didn't know that her mother had even left. She thought she was up stair resting.

Henry hugged his middle daughter, "She went to the office really quick."

"What? She went to work? Isn't it too soon?" Alison asked pulling back from her father.

"Honey don't worry about it. She only went for a couple hours. She will be home soon." Henry was pleased that his children really cared about their mother. It warmed his heart knowing that if he ever had to travel for work his children would watch out for her. He knew that during this pregnancy he was going to eventually have to go away for work. Though he wished that Alison would have more confidence in herself and know that Elizabeth really tried to pay the same amount of attention as her siblings.

Henry pulled his phone out of his pocket and shot Elizabeth a text.

(Babe how are you? Are you coming home soon?)

He set his phone down on the counter and went to put the salad together. In the middle of him cutting up tomatos, his cell phone buzzed on the counter. He smiled when he saw Elizabeth's text come up on the screen.

(I need to go see Russell and Conrad and then I will be home.)

(Babe what's going on?) He wasn't sure why she had to stop at the White House. He just wanted her to come home.

(I am telling them about the baby before they hear it on the news.)

Henry stopped what he was doing and walked up stairs. Alison watched him leave not understand what was going on. Did he hear something about her mother?

Henry walked into their bedroom and closed the door. He quickly dialed her number. Before pressing the call button, he took in a couple beep breaths. He wasn't sure what Elizabeth was thinking talking to Conrad. He sat down on the bed and called her.

After two rings Elizabeth picked up the phone. "Hey honey."

"You're going to the White House now?" Henry asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

She knew he was going to be angry but she was tired of people walking around her on egg shells. She was ready to get back to her job and things to move on from her family's situation. "Henry I am just going to talk to Conrad really quick. I will be home in about an hour."

"Elizabeth what's going on?" He asked sitting down on their bed. He understood her need to get back to normal but was this the way of doing that?

"Babe please." She pleaded. "I will be home soon. I love you."

"Okay. I love you too." He said giving in. He listened to her breath for a second on the phone before hanging up. Even though they were not in the same place they could still read each other.

* * *

"Bess. I was told you needed to talk to me?" Conrad said walking into the oval office. He was surprised to see her. He figured that she was going to take another week or two off.

"Conrad I just finished a press conference about why I have been out for the last week. Also I am pregnant. But that will not affect my job."

Conrad shot his head up just as he was getting ready to sit behind his desk. That was news he was not expecting. It had been thirteen years since he had heard those words come out of her mouth. "Well I guess congratulations is in order. Are you…" He sat down in his chair and just studied her face.

"Yes I am fine and we are going to keep it. As I said this will not change my work at all. Henry and I have already talking about it." Elizabeth said getting out of the chair. "Right now I am going home but I will see you on Monday. If you need me during the weekend give me a call."

"Have a great weekend Bess. And congratulations again."

* * *

"Madam? Are you ready to head in?" DS Agent Matt asked.

They had been sitting in the black SVU outside of her house for at least ten minutes now. Her security team sensed something was wrong but didn't want to push anything. Elizabeth just looked at Matt in the rear view mirror and tried to smile softly. She nodded her head and opened the car door.

A security guard opened the front door as she walked into the house and into Henry's arms. He was so happy to have her back. He didn't want her to leave the way she did. He stood there holding her just a little longer than usual. He could feel her lightly relax into his arms.

"Babe…I need to talk to Maureen."

"They are on their way back from checking into the hotel. Maureen didn't want to stay here and I wasn't going to push it. How about hot shower before they get here?" Tim asked leaning his forehead against hers.

"How about you join me?" Elizabeth asked getting rid of the left space between them. She was going to be as close to him as possible.

Henry laughed lightly to himself. How could he ever deny his wife anything? "Baby, I have to finish helping Alison with dinner." He whispered against her lips.

She frowned at him. She knew Maureen was going to be here soon and she wanted to be prepared. It was about time that they sat down and had a heart to heart. She kissed him so lightly it was as if an angel kissed him. He could tell she was preparing for another fight. She walked passed him with a smack on his butt. He just smiled to himself as he watched her walk up the stairs.

Elizabeth stepped into the hot steamed up shower and let the water run down her back. The heat soothing the aching muscles. She massaged the muscles until they finally released. It was about time she enjoyed everything this pregnancy was going to bring her. Even the pain and stretch marks. A perfect excuse to get more body massages out of Henry.

She put on a pair of UVA sweatpants and one of Henry's military shirts. As she walked down the stairs into the kitchen, the sight of youngest daughter and husband working on dinner melted her heart. She took a couple minutes to watch them spend some much needed bonding time. Evan though he had more time to spend with their kids, it wasn't always often that it was one on one time.

Henry sensed that someone was watching them, he looked up to see his beautiful wife. He smiled back at her before returning his attention to Alison and dinner. Elizabeth heard the doorbell.


	11. Chapter 10 - Together As A Family

A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while. My busy self has been traveling like crazy and crazy work life. My very good friend Kristin wrote this chapter for me. As I think I told some of you, I had the idea where I wanted this chapter to go but I didn't know how to put it in words. Chapter 11 is definitely coming soon. Let me know if there is something you are hoping for. I am thinking about jumping a few months into her pregnancy and see how the family and job/press is handling. Thoughts are always welcome. I have 3 days off this week so I will have the next chapter up. As I had told some of you, I had chapter 11 written before 10. Thank you Kristin! Your Amazing! Enjoy and please leave comments and reviews.

Chapter 10 ~ Together As A Family

Ringing. That's what Elizabeth heard as she looked in the direction of the front door.

She's here.

Slowly taking a deep breath, Elizabeth glanced back into the kitchen where Henry and Noodle were still very much hard at work with their cooking. Smiling to herself, she turned, and started making her way to the front door. Stopping in the hallway, Elizabeth gave herself one final "beauty check" as she calls it in the mirror. Fixing her hair, checking her lipstick, and straightening her blazer gave her a small boost of confidence, not that she truly needed it, however with Maureen, you never know what could go down. Hearing the doorbell go off for a second time is what made Elizabeth snap back into the moment, and make her final way to the door.

This is it.

It's Now or Never.

Taking one final deep breath, Elizabeth slowly opened the door with a smile upon her face.

"Hello Maureen! It's so nice to see you." Elizabeth said, as she moved to the side so Maureen could walk into the house.

"Elizabeth, it's always a pleasure."

Maureen looked around the foyer of their beautiful Georgetown home. It wasn't often that she came to their home, so it was clearly a tad overwhelming. However, she was right with her thoughts of them living well, with rich things around them.

"May I take your coat?" Elizabeth asked, as Maureen's head shot back to her, snapping her out of her daze of looking around.

"Oh. Yes. Thank you" Handing her the coat, Maureen walked further into the house, into the living area. In the distance, she could see her brother, and niece making what smelt like an amazing dinner. Smiling to herself, Maureen turned and walked slowly into their office where she saw pictures of Henry and Elizabeth on their wedding day, along with plenty of books, a desk, chair, and a bunch of papers, which she assumed were Elizabeth's work load. Walking back into the main living area, she saw Elizabeth heading back over to her.

"I'm so glad you could make it. Henry and Alison are in the kitchen, if you'd like to go say hello." Elizabeth gestured with her hand and turned as Henry and her youngest daughter were laughing in the distance, making her smile, and feel love in her heart.

Maureen nodded. "I would, thank you."

Walking past Elizabeth, Maureen walked into the kitchen, and smiled as she approached her brother and niece. Sensing someone else in the room, Henry looked up first, and smiled.

"Maureen. So glad to see you." Henry strode over to his sister, taking her into a hug, which she reciprocated.

"You too, Henry. Looks like you still got the cooking skill." Maureen responded while smiling, and made her way over to Alison. "You even have helpers now, too. Hello, darling."

Alison turned, with a huge smile and gave her aunt a hug. "Hi Aunt Maureen! You're going to love the food, tonight! Dad and I are great teamwork!" She turned to Henry, who nodded and gave her a high five.

Watching from the doorway of the kitchen, Elizabeth smiled to herself at the scene in front of her. It was so peaceful at this moment, and she cherished it while it lasted. She watched as Henry hugged Alison, and made small chat with Maureen for a bit. Alison told her about school, one boy, William, and even about fashion, before turning back to focus on the food, remarking that they'll talk more later. Elizabeth stood up straight, realizing this was her chance to finally get Maureen alone before dinner, to talk. Walking into the kitchen further, she stopped at the front of the island, and smiled at Henry who noticed her right away and went over to her.

"Hey, Babe. We're just talking about Erin, and Shane. They're doing well." Elizabeth nodded in response while Henry kissed her forehead, and rubbed her back, almost giving her a "you can do this" sign.

"Glad to hear it. Maureen, if you don't mind, could I speak to you for a moment?"

There. She said it. There's no turning back now.

Looking at Henry, then Elizabeth, Maureen nodded and placed down a cup of water she was holding. "Of course."

Nodding back, Elizabeth looked at Henry, who just smiled at her, before turning and walking into the main living area, next to the staircase.

"Please, have a seat." Elizabeth spoke, while watching Maureen sit down in front of her.

"Alright. What is it, Elizabeth?" Maureen looked up at Elizabeth, watching her as she pulled a chair closer, and stood behind it.

Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth spoke. "It's time we had a heart to heart about this situation… I know you don't agree-and have some things to say, so please. Speak them now before I continue."

Maureen paused for a second, before taking a breath, and nodding. "Elizabeth, while I'm…still not sure what to think here, although support you in ways, how do you see any of this pregnancy working? You're the Secretary of State for god sake. You travel, all the time. You work late hours, you're constantly stressed out-Henry's never home, he's busy, too. How do you expect yourself, or Henry for that matter to take care of this child? He's not going to give up his career for this. You certainly can't. Oh, and the kids. You're going to put so much on them, too. They have lives, Elizabeth, you all do. How do you see ANY of this working out? No-one is going to stop their life just for this baby! Not even myself, or our other siblings! I'm surprised Henry is alright with th-"

Elizabeth had enough. "Maureen. Stop." Elizabeth interrupted, and stood up, moved the chair away from her, and looked at Maureen who was taking a deep breath about to speak again, but Elizabeth stopped her. "No. Maureen, look, I know what you're thinking. I know you're judging and criticizing me in your head, and that, I can take. I deserve it. Henry and I were reckless, who assumed the common assumption of that because I'm older, it couldn't happen. We were wrong, clearly. Nevertheless, this is happening, and a new baby is being brought into this world and our family. I know it's going to be difficult, and change all our lives in so many ways, but I'm okay with taking a risk here." Elizabeth walked over and sat down next to Maureen, before continuing. "Maureen, I know you know this, but my parents died when I was just twelve years old. For the longest time it's just been myself, and my brother, who means the world to me. I know what it's like to not feel accepted, and to be alone. I know what it's like to be without family who loves and supports you, every second of every day, and I don't want that life for my children. I know, in your eyes, I've failed at things, and constantly. You've told me before, and I've taken it, every single piece of it. It's been going on since forever. Since the day we first met twenty-seven years ago when Henry brought me home to meet his family. That was the first time in many years that I felt loved, and truly accepted into a family. However, I never understood why you were so….cold, is the word I'll use. Every time we'd come over with Stevie, Alison, and Jason, you'd always have something to say, and like said, I've taken it, but never got why it was said. I know it wasn't your intention, but Maureen, for a moment, you made me feel like a failure as a wife, and mother. However, I'm a strong woman who kept quiet, and let it go, because Henry was my family, and he's apart of yours, which makes you mine, and I don't want to lose family again. I'd rather take the heat and be loved, than speak out and lose everything."

Elizabeth took a breath, but before she could continue, Maureen spoke.

"Elizabeth, I never wanted you to-" but was cut off yet again, by Elizabeth's hand.

"Please…Don't." Elizabeth continued, "My whole point is, Maureen, I don't want this child to grow up in the atmosphere and way that my three other children already have. I want this child to grow up knowing that family gets along, and regardless of feelings or thoughts towards one person, they still love each other because family is about love. I want him or her to know that family can put things in the past, and move on as if nothing ever happened. Yes, there will always be disagreements, but I want my child to know that despite all those moments, we're all cherished, loved, and can accept everyone for who they are. Maureen, basically what I'm asking you to do is put everything between us in the past and move forward. If you won't do it for me, please do it for the sake of Henry, and our future child, because the last thing I want to do Maureen, is have to tell my son or daughter that they won't see family because we don't talk, or because of something worse. I don't want and refuse to take from them what was taken away from me so early on in my life."

Elizabeth looked up at Maureen, who was staring back at her so intensely. Grabbing her hands, Maureen smiled up at Elizabeth and nodded.

"The past is in the past, Elizabeth. While I can't promise you we won't have disagreements, and things I won't approve of in your family, I promise to not hold it against you, and speak out, unless necessary, and apologize when wrong. Just as long as you're along with me, we'll be alright. We'll be a team effort. Like they say, The Merry McCords always stick together. However, we might not always be merry, but clearly always stick together through thick and thin. We'll do this."

Maureen stood up, and opened her arms, surprising Elizabeth. Maureen wasn't always a huge hugger, but always did with family. While placing one hand on her stomach, Elizabeth stood up, and walked into Maureen's hug, hugging right back.

It wasn't until she pushed back from the hug, that she saw Henry standing in the entry way of the living room, which a huge smile upon his face. She knew he heard bits of their convo, and would be lying if she said she didn't know by the look on his face that he was incredibly proud of her. Smiling back at Henry made Maureen aware that someone else was in the room, and made her turn to see who it was.

"Good talk, girls?" Henry asked, while walking over to his wife, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Yes. Elizabeth and I cleared the air." Maureen responded, quickly, and smiled at both Elizabeth then Henry. "The Merry McCords are back at it." She joked, making all three of them laugh.

"Well, good. The kids just finished setting the table, so we're all ready to eat if you are."

"Oh, food sounds delicious right about now, Babe. The baby and I are starving!" Elizabeth moved away from Henry's hold, and started making her way into the kitchen. "This smells wonderful!" she remarked, making Maureen and Henry both chuckle from the living room.

"So, you guys okay?" Henry turned to his sister, raising an eyebrow.

Nodding in response, Maureen placed an arm around her brothers waist. "Yes, and I promise you, Henry, Elizabeth will always feel like family. She's one of us though, that's for sure. Made of steel."

Laughing and nodding in response, Henry and Maureen made their way back into the dining room.


	12. Chapter 11 - The World is Blessed

A/N: So I am going to skip a few months. The entire family knows now, so lets get to the good part. I actually wrote this chapter before season 3 was even close to being done. I just found it on my phone. I am sorry this has taken so long to update. No motivation too and I have been doing so much traveling and things at work. Alright, so on with the story. As always, comments are very welcome.

The bedroom was quiet. But it wasn't going to be for much longer. It was time. Whether they were ready for it or not. She had finally gotten used to not being able to sleep comfortably. On the other hand her job almost never let her sleep. Waking up at all hours of the night to answer phone calls and check emails. She loved her job. But there was and is another job she loved more and she was about to head down that road. That road she walked down 20 years ago. Motherhood. She had almost forgotten what a small baby felt like in her arms. That was until her policy adviser, Jay, showered her with occasional visits from his now two year old. Within a couple of hours, she will know the feeling and smell of a new baby in her arms. It's time!

She was dreaming about herself in that cabin that they used to take family vacations in watching all of her children playing board games. There was this pain glare that came across her face. But it wasn't part of the dream, it was reality. Elizabeth shifted suddenly in bed, breathing rapidly. She knew she had been having small contracting for a day or so but it wasn't anything to worry about. She had done this three other times. But this one felt like she had her hand caught in the car door. She tried raising herself up on her arms to reduce the pain but nothing seemed to help.

"Ouch..." She said really loudly, not meaning to. She didn't want to wake Henry up just yet. But that wasn't in the cards.

Henry shot up and looked over at his wife. Concern quickly spread across his face. "Babe? Are you okay?"

"I am definitely in labor." Elizabeth whispered through long deep breaths. She leaned back against the pillow once the contraction was finished to get her breath and energy back.

"What do you think? Time to head to the hospital?" Henry asked sitting up in bed and rubbing a hand across Elizabeth's swollen abdomen.

She just shook her head yes as she slowly started getting herself out of bed. She knew eventually another one was going to come. Henry calmly got out of bed and walked over to her side to help her sit up. The moment she sat up came another contraction. Just as evil as the previous one. Her doctor did say her contractions might definitely be different with this child. All of her children managed to make the contractions just a little different. Nothing was as bad as Jason's though. Those were as if a brick had hit her.

After Henry help her breath and sail her way through her next contraction, he got up and grabbed their bags. Elizabeth made her way over towards the hall. Right when she got into the middle of the hall another contraction hit. It was definitely time to be in the hospital. Luckily she had a security team who had lights so they could get there fast. This kid wanted to be out in the world for sure. Already had it's mother's stubbornness.

"Ooohhh." Elizabeth said just a little too loud. She was trying to hard not to wake up her other children. Once she made a sound Stevie came walking out of her bedroom.

"Oh my god Mom. Are you okay?" She asked seeing her mother lightly hunched over holding her abdomen.

"Your mother is just fine. The baby is coming so we are headed to the hospital now. Just watch your siblings." Henry relayed as he helped his wife to and down the stairs. He helped her into the back of the suburban. For once glad that she had a security detail. He didn't have to worry about driving. He could help her through the contractions on their way to the hospital.

They settled her into her hospital room and before long the world would be blessed with another baby. As evil as the world might be, the joy of bringing another life into the world took over. It was very hard for Elizabeth to find a comfortable spot now. On top of that, her excitement for this baby was on high gear. She had spend the rest of her pregnancy working with a therapist to reduce to almost no panic attacks. She hadn't had one in a month or so now. Things were finally going in the right direction. The media was leaving her alone for the moment and things at work were being taken care of. Even though she didn't leave work until the last possible moment. She knew her staff had it under control but that didn't stop her from wanting to be there.

Henry had come back from filing out the paper work at the nurses station with a set of flowers and a teddy bear. He was more than ready to support his wife in any way possible. He still couldn't believe that his was going to have another bundle of joy to raise. He placed the flowers and the bear on the window sill before walking over to Elizabeth and placing a light kiss on her forehead.

"How are you feeling babe?"

"A lot of pain when the contractions come but otherwise really good actually. The doctor broke my water so it shouldn't be much longer." She responded before bracing herself for another contraction. They were coming faster and even stronger now.

Just as she was about to say something else to Henry the doctor walked in. "Are we ready for this baby?" Elizabeth just looked at the doctor and then at Henry.

A/N: I just wanted to add this up really quick. I have 2 new story ideas starting to come. I am working with my besties to figure out how those are going to come out. But I wanted to add a little more to this one. I finally have some inspiration for this story to continue. Suggestions are always welcome. But look forward to another chapter really soon. Also is Elizabeth going to have a girl or a boy?

I have a burgers and bowling story coming soon plus a super fun vacation one. Thank you so much for reading and as always comments and reviews always motivate.


	13. Chapter 12 - Another bundle of Joy

"Come on babe...another big push!" Henry coached.

She had been in labor for what felt like hours. She was hoping that this delivery was going to be as easy as two of her previous ones. She knew that her age didn't help much. She was just ready to have this beautiful baby in her arms. The contractions felt like they were on top of each other and there was no break in sight. The doctor, nurses and Henry were encouraging her to keep going. She was just tired now.

With a deep breath, she let out another hard push. She wondered how much more strength she had left in her.

"Elizabeth! Hold on. Don't push anymore."

"What? Why!" She screamed. She tried desperately to stop pushing but the urge was so strong. The monitors overhead started alarming and the fear in her eyes turned into streams of tears falling down her cheeks. Was there something wrong with the baby? Did she wait too long to come into the hospital?

"Your little one's shoulder seems to be stuck on your pelvic bone." The doctor stated calmly. "Let me see if I can turn them."

Henry could see the fear in Elizabeth eyes. He gave her hand a squeeze and kissed her on the forehead. "Babe it's okay. You can do this."

She vigorously shock her head. She was now scared. Her heart rate was getting excited as the alarms kept blaring. They noise sounded like…

("Abdul stay down!" She yelled as the heavy body of her bodyguard seemed to increase in weight. Booming sounds of gun fire echoing all around. It was war. It was the coup.

Elizabeth Laid there as still as possible. She didn't feel anything broken or even any wounds. But every second there, there was nonstop gun fire.

Maybe her conversation with Henry was actually going to take place. Her beautiful children were going to be left motherless. Her children would inherit the same faith that she was dealt so many years ago.

She heard a loud bang from the front of the house. The blood in her veins started to boil with fear.

"Abdul stay…" She tried to yell as she was falling into a state of unconsciousness.

Two males were pulling her out from under Fred Cole as she was slowly coming to. She tried to scream and squirm as she started regaining her sense of surrounding.)

Henry quickly tried to gain her attention as he watched his beautiful wife's panic attack take over.

"Sweetheart…" He whispered in her ear. "Elizabeth your safe. Your back in the US."

"We need to get her into the OR and sedated otherwise we will lose both." The doctor commanded to the nurse. The nurse drew up a siring of Ativan.

Henry pulled himself together and looked up at the doctor. "Can I go with her?" Henry kept placing kisses on her forehead as the doctor put relaxing meds through her IV.

"Yes Dr. McCord." The doctor responded. "One of the nurses will go get you prepped as I take your wife into the operating room."

Henry placed one last kiss on Elizabeth's lips and then followed the nurse out.

"Henry…?" Elizabeth whispered as she slowly come to. The dryness in her throat was apparent. She opened her eyes to the most beautiful sight possible. Her husband was holding their new baby. Her eyes lit up watching Henry rock their beautiful new daughter in his arms.

Henry walked over to Elizabeth and gentle placed their daughter on her chest. Small tears trickled down her cheeks as the pink bundle curled up against her mother.

"She is perfect! And you did wonderful babe." Henry whispered between kisses on her forehead.

Elizabeth flinched as she raised a hand to hold Henry's. With the jolt of pain from her lower abdomen, the memories of labor come flooding back.

"Did I have a C-section?" Elizabeth asked brushing her fingers over her little girls face.

Both Elizabeth and Henry looked over towards the door as the doctor walked in. Elizabeth was wonded why she felly didn't remember giving birth to their daughter.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Benson asked as she walked in.

"I'm okay. My throat is a little sore. What happened?"

Dr. Benson looked to Henry and then back at Elizabeth. "Well, your daughter's shoulders were stuck on your pelvic bone. All the alarms that were going off must have sent you into a panic attack. We ended up performing a C-section. It was just safe for you and the baby." She pulled up a stool and sat next to the bed.

"Is there anything wrong with her?" Elizabeth asked looking down at her baby.

"Nothing at all wrong. She is a beautiful 8Ibs, 7oz and 21 inches long. Only thing wrong is that we don't have a name for this bundle." She responded looking from Elizabeth to Henry and then to the baby.

Elizabeth and Henry locked eyes and without saying a word they knew what the other was thinking.

"Briana Emerson Francie McCord." Henry said with a smile as he placed a hand on his daughter.

"That's a beautiful name. Let me check your stitches and then I will let you three bond."

Henry gently picked up his daughter to allow the doctor room. Briana squealed in protest. A few minutes later she was back on her mother's chest. She slowly started making sucking noices and Elizabeth knew it was time for a feeding. Just as she was done feeding the McCord kids entered their mother's hospital room.

Everyone took turns holding their new sibling. As the two eldest interacted with their parents, Jason took Briana over to the window sill. "Welcome to the world Bri." Jason said to his baby sister. "I'm your big brother Jason. I am here to protect you. I want to tell you a little secret. When Mom and Dad first told me you were coming, I was very disappointed. I like being the baby. But now that you're here just know that I love you and will protect you. Even when you hate me and I hate you." Jason kissed his baby sister.


End file.
